Life or the Pursuit of Happiness
by Hurricanedrunk31
Summary: Calliope Torres est une jeune étudiante en journalisme qui a obtenu le poste d'assistante dans la célèbre agence de mode,Runway. Mais la pression et l'intransigeance imposées par sa patronne Miranda, finissent par la pousser à bout de force. Jusqu'au jour où elle fait la rencontre d'une mystérieuse blonde...
1. A New Opportunity

**Hello tout le monde ! Je publie ici ma première fanfic, donc excusez moi mon style n'est pas parfait. En tout cas , n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews sur cette histoire si vous avez des idées à me suggérer ou autre chose. Je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite du premier chapitre, je l'ai écrit assez tard voilà pourquoi il y a certaines choses peut-être un peu loufoques lol ^^ Bref le deuxième chapitre est en route en ce moment, il est plus long et bien meilleur !**

** Enjoy !**

* * *

Plus que deux minutes. Deux minutes et ce cours interminable serait fini. Mr. Marp continuait de nous ressasser son énième cours d'histoire politique-économique et sociotechnique (oui je sais cela ne veut rien dire mais bon quand on s'ennuie, nos pensées ne sont pas très cohérentes), alors que dans l'amphi, personne ne l'écoutait ou du moins débattait chaleureusement à propos du dernier match de foot passé hier soir sur le câble ou encore à propos du scandale d'une chanteuse habillée en robe de viande.

Vous allez me dire que tout cela n'est pas très sérieux, un cours d'histoire de politico-economico-socio je ne sais quoi et d'autres qui parlent de robe en viande. Mais je reviens à mon histoire .Alors que Mr Marp continuait de nous parler de la Constitution de 1787 des Etats Unis, je continuais de le regarder fixement. Il semblait qu'il s'adressait exclusivement à moi, soulagé et heureux de voir que son discours plaisait à une audience, la plus réduite qu'elle soit. Bien que j'acquiesce tout en feignant d'absorber ses paroles, je m'ennuyais profondément. Vraiment. Ce ne sont pas les cours d'histoire de Mr. Marp et ses cravates trop courtes qui me déplaisent, bien au contraire.

Depuis toujours, l'histoire me passionne. Retracer la vie des plus grands héros, comprendre les heures les plus sombres de l'histoire, s'approprier les différentes mœurs, époques, se retourner vers le passé pour pouvoir mieux se projeter vers l'avenir, voilà la clef ! Mais aujourd'hui je suis pensive je ne pense qu'a une chose: devenir journaliste. Cela va bientôt faire cinq ans que j'entre tous les jours dans les somptueux bâtiments de l'Université de Stanford et aujourd'hui je me sens enfin prête à réaliser mon rêve…

DRINNNG ! La sonnerie grinçante de l'amphi réveilla quelques assoupis en sursaut et fît tressaillir les petites lunettes rondes de Mr. Marp.

-Bien, Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Demain nous parlerons de l'élection du premier président des Etats-Unis. Ah et au fait n'oubliez pas vos ordinateurs, pour ceux qui en possèdent, cela pourrait nous être utile.

Je finissais d'écouter les instructions et commençais à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac quand je sentis au dessus de moi la présence d'un petit homme brun avec des bouclettes mal peignées et une énième cravate trop courte.

-Mademoiselle Torres ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier cours sur l'histoire des Etats-Unis ? Remarquable n'est-ce pas ? C'est une première pour moi car je découvre ce nouveau programme et je vois qu'il ouvre de nombreuses possibilités, même si je conçois bien que certains sont plus intéressés par leur voisin de table que par le pourquoi de leur présence… Enfin bref je suis quand même heureux de voir que vous appréciez mon cours .Enfin si je ne me trompe pas. D'ailleurs quelle partie vous a le plus intéressée ?

-Euh…, était la seule réponse que je pouvais former dans mon état actuel, semi pensif et somnolent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait en me posant une question pareille ?

Sentant mon inconfort, il soupira en se tapant la main sur le front.

-Hum…Je suis désolé. J'ai tendance à partir un peu loin parfois dans mes cours et je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes phrases incohérentes. Bref je voulais vous proposer quelque chose. Vous êtes une bonne étudiante mademoiselle Torres, et je vous promets un bel avenir. J'en suis certain. Je sais que vous voulez devenir journaliste et j'ai une offre, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle vous plaise.

-Vraiment une offre dans le milieu journalistique ? Waouh je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

-Attendez, je n'ai pas dis que c'était une offre dans le monde journalistique. Disons que cela s'en rapproche et je pense que cela pourrait être un bon tremplin pour accéder à ce milieu.

**Un an plus tard**

Je me déplaçais nerveusement dans les bâtiments de Runway, sans savoir où trop aller, et en cherchant du regard une personne qui aurait l'amabilité de me renseigner. Mais bien sûr, tous semblaient être beaucoup plus intéressés par leur Blackberry greffés à leurs oreilles, sillonnant tels d'agiles moustiques équipés de talons de vingt centimètres.

Mais il est où ce putain de bureau !? Richard Smith…non. Anne Katyu…non plus. Miranda…Miranda… Mais où est tu !? Gerard Vanz… Ah Miranda Priestly ! Oui voilà c'est ça ! Jamais entendu ce nom, bizarre. Bon ce n'est pas le moment de t'en préoccuper parce que là tu dois décrocher ce job ! Oui mais si tu veux ce job, tu devrais au moins être capable de connaître le passé professionnel de ton futur et éventuel employeur… Merde ! Oh non … en plus j'ai oublié de mettre une ceinture du coup mon pantalon reste aussi bien en place que mon vieux poncho sale laissé à la maison. Merde Merde Merde ! Ah je ne le sens pas du tout, je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir… Oui je crois bien, je devrai même partir MAINTENANT avant qu-

-Entrez et dépêchez vous ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! , me répondit une voix grinçante et légèrement agacée. Et je pèse mes mots.

Ça commence bien... Sur ce, je pris mon courage à deux mains et actionnai le levier de la porte.

* * *

**Reviews ? ;)**


	2. It's Just Beginning

**Hey ! Voici le deuxième chapitre et je pense qu'il est bien meilleur que le précédent. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;) ****Enjoy ! **

* * *

Je commençais à m'avancer prudemment, et referma la porte derrière moi Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre fort dans ma poitrine, nerveuse et anxieuse devant mon futur éventuel employeur. Mes mains étaient moites, ma tête commençait à chauffer et mon pouls semblait atteindre un record de vitesse exceptionnel. _Non Callie, ressaisie toi, il faut que tu gère ça, c'est une des meilleures opportunités qui s'offrent à toi et-_

-Et bien vous allez restez longtemps là à me fixer avec se regard perdu, je vous ai bien dit que je n'avais pas que cela à faire ! D'abord qui êtes-vous ?

_Okay tu peux y arriver, respire…_

-Hum… Enchanté, je m'appelle Callie Torres. Je suis diplômée de l'Université de Stanford. J'ai une licence de science politique et histoire et un master de journalisme. Et j'ai écris notamment dans le journal de l'université, je serai-

-Hum… Donc vous ne lisez pas Runway?

_Mais qu'est-ce que cette manie de me couper la parole à chaque fois que je parle… je commence vraiment à ne pas aimer cette femme !_

Miranda Priestley continuait de lire son journal déplié en grand devant elle et haussait le menton et ses lunettes asymétriques. Son ton traduisait bien son ennui et le peu d'intérêt qu'elle me consacrait…

-Hum…Non

_AH mon dieu quelle catastrophe… _

- Et vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de…moi ? Me demanda la femme assise en face de moi, assise dans un fauteuil en cuir, probablement bien cher et continuait de fixer son distraitement son journal.

-Euh…Non

A ma réponse, elle haussa légèrement la tête et ôta d'un coup sec ses lunettes. Elle me dévisageait à présent avec un air de mépris et de désintérêt total. Son regard froid et dédaigneux, me donnait des frissons…

-Et vous n'avez aucun style, aucun sens de la mode ?...

-Eh bien…Je pense que-

-Stop.

Elle prit une pause et me dévisagea encore une fois et me regarda fixement dans les yeux.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

A cette remarque, je laissais échapper un petit ricanement nerveux même si mon esprit était loin d'être apaisé.

_Ok, ne te laisse pas abattre vas-y Callie ce ne sont pas des petites remarques blessantes qui vont te décourager, enfin tu es bien une Torres oui ou non ?! _

-Okay, je peux comprendre que mon venue ici doit vous surprendre : je ne lis pas Runway, je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de me consacrer pleinement à la mode.

Voyant pour la première fois que Miranda me manifestait de l'intérêt, je continuais à parler.

-Mais je considère que dans la vie toutes les expériences sont enrichissantes et valorisantes. Même si je connais très mal Runway, je peux voir que l'ampleur de ce bâtiment et le nombre de personnes qui y travaillant traduisent l'importance que diffuse ce magazine. Je n'ai peut-être aucun sens de la mode, comme vous dites-mais j'apprends vite, je m'adapte vite et j'aime travailler en équipe. Et vous-

-Alors voilà nous avons les jupes Gucci et les ceintures Balenciaga qui viennent juste d'arriver. Et ici voici les modèles et aussi le nouveau Pantalon de chez Yves Saint Laurent, qui est arrivé ce matin je crois, un carré loose. Ensuite…

Miranda continuait encore de me fixer alors que cet homme, entré comme une flèche dans son bureau, venait juste de ruiner mon discours_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ici à me couper la parole merde ! ? Non vraiment ils n'en valent pas la peine, il faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici…_

-En tout cas merci beaucoup …de m'avoir reçu…

J'aurai voulu rajouter « ça été un plaisir » mais se serait vraiment de la mauvaise foi. Sur ce, je quittais le bureau de Miranda. Au moins ça a eu le mérite d'être rapide.

_**Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Miranda**_

-Mais qui est cette triste petite personne ? Demanda Neigel, le bras droit de Miranda. Comme tout le monde chez Runway, il vivait aussi au rythme de l'impératrice de la mode.

Il pensa que cette apparition de silhouette, en apparence de sexe féminin, était vraiment horrifique : tout chez elle, de sa coupe de cheveux à ses chaussures en passant par ses vêtements, était tellement ordinaire…

-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée…

…_**Et devant les bureaux de Runway**_

Une boule me serrait la gorge alors que je quittais les bureaux de ce maudit magazine. _Callie Torres ne perd jamais une bataille, même face à, une situation critique _! Mais que c'était il passé ? Je l'ignore mais il y avait, d'une façon inexplicable, une autorité et un certain air hautain chez cette femme qui me donnaient littéralement la chair de poule.

-Calliope TORREEES ! Est-ce qu'il y aurait ici une certaine Calliope Torres ?

Je rêve ou quelqu'un vient de crier. Je me retournais à temps pour apercevoir une jeune femme rousse en courant et qui continuait de crier.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?_

-Calliopeeee-

-C'est bon c'est moi ! Arrêtez de crier mon nom comme ça et puis d'abord je préfère Callie tout court.

-Peu importe. Miranda demande à te voir dans son bureau, maintenant !

-Elle me demande dans son bureau !? Vraiment ?

- Non, dans sa chambre idiote ! Bien sur qu'elle te demande ! Allez suis-moi.

_Décidément la courtoisie est ici un phénomène assez rare._

Sur ce je soupirai et me dirigeai à nouveaux, à l'intérieur des bureaux de Runway .

Quelques heures plus tard, je me dirigeais en direction du bar sympa et cosy « King and Queen » dans lequel j'avais l'habitude de trainer avec mes amis. Alors que je m'avançais dans le bar, Mark, Lily et Alex me faisaient signe de les rejoindre. Cela me faisait vraiment plaisir de les voir après une journée si éprouvante.

-Lily !

Je pris Lily dans mes bras. On s'est rencontrées toutes les deux à l'université et on est de suite devenues inséparables. Il nous arrivait même des journées entières à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Son sourire, son rire rayonnait une pièce entière et faisait oublier tous le tracas du quotidien. Ouais, on peut dire que Lily est vraiment la seule amie qui me comprenne vraiment, mais ça c'est une confidence à ne pas révéler.

-Woaa Callie tu m'étouffes là ! Je peux comprendre que tu sois contente de me voir mais tout de même…

A ce commentaire, Mark et Alex rirent aux éclats et sourirent devant le spectacle chaleureux de retrouvailles des deux meilleures amies.

-Oh pardon Lily… C'est juste que cette journée a vraiment été riche en rebondissements. Salut Alex, ça va ?

Je lui fis la bise puis me dirigeai vers Mark qui m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

-Hey ! Alors comment s'est passée ta journée mon cœur ? Me fit sa voix rocailleuse, un son si doux à mes oreilles.

- Très bien et toi ? Enfin, pas tellement au début…

Je commençais alors à leur expliquai alors tout le déroulement de ma journée, ce qui suscita quelques regards étonnés ou à d'autres moments des fous rires incontrôlables.

-Oh non elle t'a vraiment dis ça ? Genre « Désolé, mais vous n'avez pas le style requis … » imita Alex avec des mimiques typiques de Miranda, tel que son fameux retroussage de lunettes.

- Haaa ! C'est à peu près ça, lui répondis-je avec un soupçon d'amusement.

Lily qui finissait sa gorgée de vin, rejoint la conversation.

-Hmm…Mais c'est Miranda Priestley… Elle est bien connue pour son caractère impitoyable. Je crois que même qu'elle a du au moins avoir une quarantaine d'assistantes à Runway. Et tout ça en l'espace seulement de deux ans !

-Ohh… A ce point ? Espérons que je dure alors. De toute façon ce job n'est pas LE JOB ma carrière, donc je propose qu'on trique tous pour l'instant au job qui paye le loyer !

Les quatre amis se rapprochèrent et triquèrent. La nuit était calme, les couples se susurraient des mots doux à l'oreille alors que les groupes d'amis se rencontaient de veilles anecdotes et les lumières tamisées de la table créaient une ambiance intimiste.

_CLING CLING _

-Au boulot qui paie le loyer !

-Au boulot qui paie le loyer… répétais-je cette fois-ci avec un peu moins de conviction. _Espérons que demain soit un meilleur jour..._


	3. Beautiful Stranger

_**Haven't we met**_

_**You're some kind of beautiful stranger**_

_**You could be good for me**_

_**I've had the taste for danger**_

_**If I'm smart then I'll run away**_

_**But I'm not so I guess I'll stay**_

_**Heaven forbid**_

_**I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger**_

_**I looked into your eyes**_

_**And my world came tumbling down**_

_**You're the devil in disguise**_

_**That's why I'm singing this song**_

Ses lèvres caressaient les miennes et ses mains effleuraient le contour de mes seins au-dessus de mon T-shirt. Alors que nous nous embrassions, Mark passa ses mains sous mon T-shirt ce qui me provoqua des frissons. Sa bouche remplaçait maintenant ses mains, laissant un trait de baisers mouillés sur mon abdomen.

_**DRIIING DRINGG DRIING**_

-Mmh...Non, ne décroche pas…

Mark continuait d'explorer mon corps alors que je tendais ma main afin de prendre mon téléphone. Mais Mark avait d'autres idées en tête et écarta ma main ce qui fit tomber mon téléphone.

-Hey ! Mark sérieusement je dois vraiment répondre, je suis sure que c'est Miranda…

A ma réponse, il stoppa net ses mouvements, recula et se laisser tomber sur le matelas de notre lit en soupirant.

-Miranda, Miranda et toujours Miranda ! Sérieusement ça fait seulement une semaine que tu travailles pour elle et déjà elle te traite comme son petit toutou !

-Mark arrête .Tu sais très bien ce que représente ce job pour moi.

Ce n'était pas la première dispute que nous avions ces derniers jours. Depuis que je travaillais à Runway, je rentrais de plus en plus tard et ce au mécontentement de mon petit-ami.

-Très bien, tu sais quoi, va-y décroche !

Il se leva précipitamment, ramassa le portable et me le jeta sur le lit. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et ouvrit la porte de la chambre violemment.

-Mark-

-Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer encore avec toi. On en reparlera ce soir. Bonne journée.

- Je suis désolé Mark. Je-

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il était déjà parti. _Super la journée commence bien…_

_**DRIIING DRINGG DRIING DRRINNNG**_

-Ca va, ca va ! Foutu portable…

J'arrachais mon portable et répondit d'une voix énervée.

-Allô !

-Vous osez me répondre sur ce ton alors que ça fait DEUX FOIS que je vous appelle ! Mais vous vous foutez du monde Emily !

-Bonjour à vous aussi…

-Ne prenez pas cet air arrogant ou j'aurai vite fait de vous remplacer.

Je soupirais maintenant. Miranda avait vraiment le don de gâcher une journée.

-Je veux que vous soyez à Zadig et Voltaire dans un quart d'heure et que vous me commandiez une dizaine de jupes et vingt foulards léopards. Ensuite vous devez aller me chercher un Mocha Latte double sans noisettes puis vous irez chez Karl Thompson pour prendre le rendez- vous du prochain shooting de Runway. Je vous attends dans trente minutes à partir de maintenant et si vous n'êtes pas à l'heure à Runway, vous savez ce qui vous attend.

Sur ce elle décrocha et ne me laissa pas le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations. Je retenais juste que je devais être prête en cinq minutes pour aller à Zadig et Voltaire et que malheureusement je n'avais pas de super pouvoirs…

-Ok c'est parti…

* * *

_Trente- deux minutes, je vais me faire tuer…_ Je bousculais à présent tout le monde sur mon passage tout en essayant de ne pas renverser le café brûlant sur les jupes et ces foutus foulards léopards. Un homme, compatissant devant mon embarras, appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

-Vous allez au combien ?

-Troisième. Merci beaucoup !

Il me sourit et me laissa passer en premier dans l'ascenseur_. Finalement il n'y avait pas que des gens horribles à Runway. Ils étaient juste des espèces en voie de disparition…_

Je me dirigeais à présent en trombe vers le bureau de Miranda. _Pitié qu'elle ne me tue pas…_

Alors que j'arrivais au niveau de mon bureau, je vis Emily qui tapait furieusement sur son clavier, concentrée.

-Elle est là ?

-Oui. Elle est en l'intérieur mais attend un peu, il y a quelqu'un dans son bureau. Tiens donne moi ça, tu va tout faire tomber sur ces vêtements et je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer à cause de tes conneries !

Je lui donnais mes affaires et je m'asseyais dans mon fauteuil. Ces trente dernières minutes avaient été le symbole de la plus longue course de ma vie. Alors que je retrouvais mon souffle, la porte de Miranda s'ouvrit. Elle était en train de rire à cœur joie avec une femme.

-Ahh…C'est formidable. Vraiment ! Tu me tiens au courant alors ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Bien. Cabbieee ! Où êtes-vous ! ?

_Génial. _Je me levais brusquement et pris les affaires que Miranda m'avait commandé.

-Ou sont mes jupes et mes-

-Emily vient juste de les envoyer à la réserve. Nigel s'occupe déjà de les redimensionner par rapport aux mannequins. Le rendez-vous sera pour demain 16h et j'ai déjà contacté les maquilleurs et les coiffeurs qui pourront aussi être là demain. Et tenez votre Mocha Latte sans noisettes.

Miranda me fixait maintenant avec étonnement et un petit sourire arborait son habituel masque de glace, bribe de sourire qui disparu aussitôt laissant place à une expression plus neutre. A coté d'elle, la femme blonde aux yeux bleus regardait cet échange avec beaucoup d'amusement.

-Mmh. Bien. Cabbie voici Arizona Robbins, directrice de Robbins' Industries et principale actionnaire de Runway magazine.

-Oh. Enchanté Madame Robbins.

Cette femme rayonnait la sympathie et la gentillesse, qualités étrangères chez Miranda. Elle rit à ma remarque, son rire était vraiment communicatif même si la confusion s'emparait de moi.

- Ahhh appelez-moi Arizona et pas de Madame. Je fais vraiment si vieille que ça ? !

-Euh…Non pas du tout… Arizona.

Je riais maintenant moi aussi. Nous restâmes pendant un moment à se fixer sans rien dire et je prenais vraiment conscience de la beauté de cette femme. Son tailleur gris chiné cintré et son top blanc laissant apparaitre un collier en argent, et lui allaient à ravir. Ses longs cheveux longs, blonds, tombaient légèrement sur ses épaules, ses traits étaient fins et ses pommettes rondes. Sa bouche était délicatement accompagnée d'un rouge élégant et enfin ces yeux… Ils étaient indescriptibles. Bleus océan avec une légère teinte de vert quand la lumière du soleil venait de la fenêtre illuminer son visage.

- Je vous raccompagne peut-être?

Miranda était déjà rentrée dans son bureau et ne criait pas pour que je vienne. Emily de son côté nous observait avec curiosité et une pointe d'amusement.

-Avec plaisir Cabbie.

-En fait c'est Calliope mais tout le monde m'appelle Callie.

-Calliope… J'aime beaucoup, c'est un très joli prénom.

Arizona prononça mon prénom presque dans un murmure mais bizarrement sa façon de le prononcer me faisait rougir. Personne ne m'appelait Calliope à part mon père, même pas Mark. Mais il y avait chez cette femme quelque chose de tellement naturel que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était… je ne sais pas… Différente.

_Pense phrase courtes Callie…_

-Euh…Merci.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant l'ascenseur, Arizona appuya sur le bouton et attendit que l'ascenseur arrive à son niveau. Elle se retourna vers moi une dernière fois et me regarda encore avec ces yeux intenses. Elle se mordillait maintenant la lèvre, comme si elle hésitait à partir ou à me dire quelque chose. Enfin elle enfin clarifia sa voix.

-Bien. J'espère que nous aurons la possibilité de se parler plus longuement un jour. Tenez je vous laisse ma carte. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, appelez-moi je sais que Miranda peut être… invivable avec ses assistantes.

-Merci Arizona. Au revoir…

-À Bientôt Callie.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et prirent avec elles le beau sourire d'Arizona. Je continuais de fixer les portes de l'ascenseur pendant un instant et réactualisais ce qui venait de se passer. _Bizarre…_

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Miranda et me réinstallais derrière mon bureau.

_Allez plus quelques heures et je rentre chez moi._

* * *

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et la referma derrière moi. J'enlevai mon manteau et je laissai tomber mon sac sur le parquet. Mais la vision qui m'accueilli me prit de cours. La petite table ronde était surmontée de bougies mais aussi de deux grands verres remplis de vin et de petites assiettes blanches en face l'une de l'autre. D'autres bougies dans la pièce produisaient une feinte lumière et des pétales roses ornaient le parquet.

_Waouh…_

Alors que j'observai avec ébahissement le spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi, Mark fit son entrée dans le salon, tenant un bouquet de roses dans les mains.

-Hey…

-Hey…C'est magnifique Mark…

-Merci. Tiens elles sont pour toi.

-Oh merci elles sont superbes.

Je respirais l'odeur des roses fraîches puis m'avançais pour embrasser Mark tendrement. Quand nous furent séparés, Mark prit ma main et commença à parler à voix basse.

-Tu sais je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je n'aurai jamais du te parler comme ça et agir de cette façon…Mais c'est juste que ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi et ouais...Ca me manque nos petites soirées en tête en tête comme tu rentres de plus en plus tard… Enfin voila je nous ai cuisiné du steak haché avec des patates.

Son discours était vraiment très touchant et je l'embrassais encore.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps et je suis vraiment désolée de ça…Je t'aime Mark, ne l'oublie pas.

Il me serra cette fois ci dans ses bras et je me laisser relaxer. Après un moment, je brisais finalement le silence.

-Du steak haché avec des patates ? Vraiment ?

A ma remarque il explosa de rire, et je souriais devant son naturel.

-Non non, nous ne mangeons pas du steak haché avec des patates ! C'était juste pour entendre ta réaction que je t'ai fait croire ça. Ce soir au menu, Fois gras poêlé accompagné de Jurançon.

Mark tira ma chaise et me fit signe de m'asseoir, ce qui me fit rire.

-Puis arrivent les mets : Filet pur de Bœuf Irlandais, accompagné de sa sauce aux Truffes.

-Ohhh..

-Et enfin le dessert : Royal de Chocolat et Croustillant au Praliné, Sauce Anglaise !

-Oh la la mais tu t'es surpassé mon cœur ! Merci c'est génial.

Mark bougeait maintenant sa main, fermait ses yeux et feignait une attitude décontractée, ce qui me fit exploser de rire.

-Nah… Pas de quoi remercier. Allez mange, ça commence à être froid.

Nous restâmes la fin de la soirée à se raconter nos journées, goutant occasionnellement aux plats de l'autre.

Je laissai de côté ma rencontre avec Arizona ayant peur de révéler quelque chose qui me trahisse dans ma voix. Mais pourquoi je ne cessai de repenser à cette rencontre, ça, je l'ignore…

* * *

La chanson du début: Beautiful Stranger de Madonna


	4. Enough !

-Oh Bonjour Miranda

Je lui montrai mon meilleur sourire faux mais elle ne me regardait pas et continuait de marcher droit devant elle. Elle déposa avec violence son énorme manteau de fourrure et son sac de couturier, faisant tomber tous les dossiers de mon bureau.

-Appelez Isaac !

- Mon petit- déjeuner ? Ou sont mes œufs ?!

-Prenez les Pola du shoot de lingerie.

-Faites revoir les freins…de ma voiture.

-Où est le papier que je tenais hier matin ?

-Mes filles veulent un boogie-board pour les vacances de Pâques.

-Prenez mes chaussures chez Blahnik, et allez chercher Patricia.

-Allez me chercher la table qui m'a plu sur Madison Avenue.

-Réservez dans ce restaurant qui a reçu une bonne critique.

_Ca suffit maintenant !_ Toujours la même routine : manteau, sac, sac, autre manteau, lunettes, chapeau ridicule, fourrure ridicule…. J'avais sérieusement l'impression d'être son esclave, son petit toutou comme disait Mark il avait bien raison. Miranda se fichait bien des compétences ou du bien -être des ses employés, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que l'on satisfasse ces moindres désirs dans la minute qui suive…Mais Miranda restait toujours insatisfaite.

Ce soir j'allais voir mon père depuis que je me suis installée à New-York. Ma mère n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement à cause d'une énième réception dans la résidence des Torres à Miami. Lucia Torres était une femme mondaine et personne ne pouvait lui enlevait ce plaisir. Car bien évidemment organiser des réceptions ridicules était plus important que de rendre visite à sa propre fille. Enfin mon père sera déjà là, c'est un début. Nous avions rendez-vous ce soir dans un restaurant chic de Manhattan. Alors que je quittais les bureaux de Runway, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et vit que mon père m'avait laissé un message.

_***Calliope, je suis dans le restaurant. Je t'attends…***_

Sur ce, je l'envoyais rapidement une réponse et lui informant que j'allais bientôt arriver.

Finalement un quart d'heure plus tard, je me dirigeai à l'intérieur du restaurant. La salle était déjà bondée en ce vendredi soir et je repérai aussitôt mon père me faisant signe de venir à sa table. Quand je fus arrivée à sa hauteur, il me prit dans ses bras chaleureusement.

-Mija, cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu…

-Oui c'est vrai Papí…

-Allez assis toi un peu nous avons des choses à rattraper.

Je sortis de l'étreinte de mon père et m'asseyais maintenant. Le serveur arriva et prit notre commande. Puis nous passèrent le reste du diner à parler de maman, de Mark et des nouveaux investisseurs que mon père avait réussi à convaincre. Cependant, je remarquais que mon père restait silencieux quand je lui parlais de mon travail à Runway. Je pouvais sentir la tension dans son regard, comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? A chaque fois que je te parle de mon travail, tu fais semblant de m'écouter et tu me réponds à peine…

A ma réponse, il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Puis il me regarda encore une fois, son regard , cette fois-ci, inquiet.

-Calliope, nous sommes très inquiets ta mère et moi. Tu as perdu du poids je le vois bien et regarde tu n'as presque rien mangé dans ton assiette. Et tu envoies des mails de ton bureau à 3h du matin…On se fait vraiment du souci pour toi.

-Papa je sais bien… C'est-

_**DRIIING DRINGG DRIING DRRINNNG**_

-C'est ma patronne…

Je soupirai désormais et laissai tomber ma tête dans mes mains. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ?_

-Cabbie j'ai besoin d'un vol, ce soir, à destination de Los Angeles.

-Mais Miranda vous n'avez pas vu les informations, tous les vols sont bloqués à cause d'une violente tempête-

-Quelle tempête !? C'est juste une averse….

-Mais-

-Pas de mais. Je dois renter chez moi ce soir !

Mais Miranda ne pu rentrer chez elle ce soir là et c'est en panique que je dis au revoir à mon père.

_Demain sera horrible…_


	5. Vogue

**Hey coucou tt le monde voici le chapitre 5, je me suis bcp amusée à l'écrire même si ça m'a pris du temps ! Le prochain chap. devrait pas tarder à arriver et je pense que ça va devenir vraiment intéressant ;) J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes fêtes! Voilà sur ce, j'arrête de parler... Enjoy ! **

* * *

Il était 8h15 et Miranda n'était toujours pas arrivée dans les bureaux de Runway. Le désordre régnait dans l'entreprise : le mec de la compta flirtait avec la standardiste qui ignorait les appels, les girafes de modes et leur sac Chanel clonés se racontaient leurs week-end de OUF, et certains même s'amusaient à défiler sur un podium imaginaire avec pour seul jury une copie de Madame Priestley.

-NOOON… Je m'ennuiiie je m'ennuiie. Mais que font ces gens là ? Rohh...Niegel !

Liam, je crois que c'était son nom, imitait Miranda au plaisir de ces deux compères qui s'esclaffaient maintenant, se tenant le ventre tellement l'envie de rire les épuisaient. Mais Niegel arriva précipitamment devant l'accueil et commença à crier dans son microphone.

-*ATTENTION ! ATTACHEZ VOS CEINTUUUURES !*

Tout le monde avait comprit et je les regarder s'affairer subitement, ranger, nettoyer tout ce qui trainait, les trois compères arrêtent de rire derechef et se mirent à courir en direction de leur bureau. Je les regardais avec grand étonnement et amusement. _C'est fou ce que c'est femme peut faire…La voilà revenue et c'est la reine des abeilles…_

Le chaos laissait maintenant place au silence, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient lentement, tout le monde retenait son souffle et n'osait bouger. Enfin la reine des abeilles fit son apparition, vêtue d'une longue fourrure noire, d'un sac rouge Prada et des ses lunettes de mouche. _Bon peut-être qu'elle a oublié ce qui s'est passé hier soir…_

-Bonjour-

-Manteau, sac ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh votre déjeuner…

-Je n'en veux pas, je vais déjeunez avec Isaac. Je serai de retour à prendrai mon café.

-Oh d'accord…

-Je veux que vous alliez me chercher une quinzaine de jupes Calvin Klein.

-D'accord. Quel type de jupes ?

Elle s'arrêta de marcher soudainement. Je titubais d'un pied sur l'autre, son arrêt si brutal m'ayant déséquilibrée. Puis elle se retourna et ôta légèrement ses lunettes, pour y laisser apercevoir ces yeux glacials, puis me répondit d'une voix monotone :

-Allez emmerdez quelqu'un d'autres avec vous questions…

Miranda était vraiment la définition la plus parfaite et ignoble qui soit de la femme glaciale. Ou plutôt comme un serpent, oui c'est ça. Froide comme sa peau, le visage dur et immobile, les yeux fixes et des cils qui ne cillent pas. L'expression toujours calme mais prête hélas à bondir sur la prochaine proie un peu trop faible qui ose passer son chemin et telle est sa colère comme l'éclair qui se déclenche lors d'un orage.

* * *

-Je m'enuuuiee de ces gens qui ne bougent pas. C'est tellement fatiguant….

Elle regardait à présent par la fenêtre, l'air ennuyé et le dos tourné à ses employés qui s'affairaient les uns après les autres devant elle. _C'est clair que si tu bougeais plus tu ne t'ennuierais pas !_

_-_Et ce modèle peut-être conviendrait-il mieux ?

-Poussez -vous de là, vous me cachez le soleil !

-Mais…Vous n'avez toujours pas choisi de modèle pour le shooting de demain et-

-Disparaissez ! Allez vite sortez ! Votre présence me fatigue tellement...

La jeune femme brune aux yeux verts semblait être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle sortit du bureau du Serpent en vitesse, la tête baissée alors que ses épaules commençaient à sangloter.

-Que de gens incompétents dans ces bureaux…C'est effarant…Où est Cabbie ? Cabbieee !

Je me redressais d'un coup, passais une main dans mes cheveux et soufflais un bon coup. _C'est bon c'est foutu, c'est foutu elle va me parler de hier soir et ensuite me virer…_

-Oui ? Demandai-je, hésitante.

Miranda fixait abstraitement Manhattan qui défilait au dehors de la fenêtre. Ses bras étaient croisés et son visage, visible de profil, restait comme à son habitude toujours de marbre. Elle se retournait un instant pour croiser mon regard et me lança un sourire hypocrite, avant de replonger dans son fauteuil qui me tournait le dos à présent. Elle laissa sa tête se pencher en arrière et soupira un long instant avant de commencer à parler.

- Vous savez quand je vous ai vue, je me suis dit « Allez, tente ta chance, embauche cette fille grosse et intelligente » Mais évidemment je me suis trompée, vous êtes comme toutes les autres…

Je restais là bouche bée devant son bureau.

_Je rêve où elle vient de dire que je suis grosse ?!_

La colère commençait à s'emparait de moi et je m'approchais lentement de son bureau. Je pouvais sentir le sang battre violemment dans mes veines et mes ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de mes mains.

- Allez-y… Répétez ce que vous venez dire, mais dites le moi dans les yeux !

A cette remarque, Miranda se retourna de son fauteuil et me regarda d'un air incrédule.

-Pff… Vous pensez que vous ne m'impressionnez pas Cabbie-

-C'est Callie et non Cabbie, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Le silence se faisait maintenant dans le bureau. La tension était palpable et Miranda continuait de me fixer avec ses yeux bleu- gris électriques. Puis elle brisa le silence tout en continuant de me fixer dans les yeux.

-Je vais vous demander de partir maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous mettre à la porte.

Elle se levait maintenant, lentement et s'approchait de moi. Elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Enfin elle pointa son index sur mon front et me répondis de la manière la plus froide et méprisante qu'il soit.

-Alors je vais vous demandez une seule chose soit vous vous taisez et faites votre boulot. Ou soit vous ouvrez encore votre grande gueule et je vous mets à la porte. Est-ce que c'est clair !?

Une boule se formait dès lors dans ma gorge et je continuais de regarder Miranda dans les yeux. _Déconne pas Callie, tu as besoin de ce job donc ferme la…_

_-_Très clair…

-C'est tout. Vous pouvez partir maintenant…

Elle balança abstraitement sa main dans l'air, me faisant signe de sortir et retourna à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

Je sortais à présent du bureau, une boule me serrait la gorge et des larmes menaçaient de tomber. Je me sentais à présent comme la fille brune aux yeux verts qui venait juste de craquer. Je ne savais pas trop où aller, n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer chez moi et de me morfondre sur le canapé, je me dirigeai alors vers le bureau de Nigel.

- Entreez, me fit la voix de Nigel de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je m'avançais timidement vers lui, l'observant calmement retoucher des clichés du shooting d'aujourd'hui.

-Bonsoir…

-Bonsoir Cabbie, quel est l'objet de votre visite ? Laissez moi deviner, Miranda n'est-ce pas ? …

Je fus tout d'abord étonnée par la perspicacité de Nigel. Mais je pense que je ne devais pas être la première à se plaindre auprès de lui. Je soupirai finalement et m'appuyai sur le rebord de la table large.

-Eh bien…oui, en effet…Miranda m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est le cas de le dire. Je fais mon boulot, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas. Donc j'ai pensé à prendre ma démission car là je suis vraiment épuisée et avant tout démoralisée…

-Oh ma pauvre petite Cabbie. Ne me dites pas que vous abandonnez, parce que si c'est le cas, je pourrais vous remplacez en deux minutes. Des millions de filles vous tueraient pour ce job ! Miranda se fiche complètement de l'individu, elle n'attend que les RE-SUL-TATS ! Cela peut sembler ignoble, certes, mais c'est comme cela qu'elle règne sur Runway. Depuis fort longtemps d'ailleurs… Il faut lui montrer que vous ne rentrez pas dans son jeu, faites votre boulot, évitez de lui répondre, soyez polie et ayez un peu plus de classe enfin ! Cabbie…Vous travaillez à Runway, le temple mondial de la mode…

-Justement je ne vois aucun intérêt à la mode…

A ma remarque, ses sourcils se rehaussèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh my…Je vois ça effectivement…Mais sachez que cela à de l'intérêt pour un jeune garçon qui vit dans une banlieue de l'Iowa , qui va à des cours de couture le soir prétendant aller au foot, et enfin qui lit en cachette, le soir, un magazine que vous connaissez bien. Runway m'a sauvé et a fait de moi ce que je suis, c'est-à-dire un homme bien dans sa peau, qui s'assume et qui aime ce qu'il fait la mode est un tout pour moi.

Le discours de Nigel était vraiment touchant…La mode, d'une certaine manière, peut véritablement aider les gens… Je réalisais maintenant le fait que j'avais jugé trop vite et catégorisé les choses. Pour moi, la mode c'était pour les gens qui aimaient balancer leur argent par les fenêtres. Mais je m'étais apparemment trompée…

-Wow, eh bien je me suis trompée…La mode à un intérêt… Mais il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose qui épate Miranda, qui aie de l'intérêt…

Et là, une lumière se fit dans mon esprit… _Mais oui c'est ça !_

-Nigel…

-Mmh…Quoi ?

Je le regardais maintenant en souriant.

-Nigel…

Il leva la tête cette fois-ci et vit mon sourire. Il comprit alors mes intentions et soupira.

-Oh non !

-Nigel s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Je le suppliais maintenant avec mes meilleurs yeux de chien battu et il rigola devant cela.

-Cabbie, arrêtez de faire cette tête, c'est bon je vais vous relooker.

-Oui ! Merci merci merci !

-C'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Ah mais avant tout il est primordial que vous passiez au stade coiffure, maquillage et soin du visage.

Il prit son portable et envoya plusieurs messages à des professionnels de la mode. Quand il eu fini, il rangea son portable et me pris par le bras.

-Allez venez, suivez moi dans la réserve, je pense qu'il y a des choses qui devraient vous allez…

_**They had style, they had grace**_

_**Rita hayworth gave good face**_

_**Lauren, katherine, lana too**_

_**Bette davis, we love you**_

_**Ladies with an attitude**_

_**Fellows that were in the mood**_

_**Don't just stand there, let's get to it**_

_**Strike a pose, there's nothing to it**_

_**Vogue, vogue**_

_**Oooh, you've got to**_

_**Let your body move to the music**_

_**Oooh, you've got to just**_

_**Let your body go with the flow**_

_**Oooh, you've got to**_

_**Vogue**_

* * *

**J'adore cette chanson ! Vogue de Madonna pour ceux qui auraient pas reconnu ! Prochain chapitre: la transformation de Callie et autres péripéties à suivre ;) **


	6. This Stange Feeling When I am Near You

**Hey tt le monde ! Je ne vous entend pas assez, il me faut plus de reviews les gens please ! (puppy dog eyes ). Enfin bref comme je suis sympa qd même (et oui) voici le sixième chapitre. C'est le plus long chapitre de tt l'histoire et je commence à avoir beaucoup plus de facilités à écrire qu'au début ; j'ai relu le premier chapitre et j'ai trouvé cela absolument horrible lol j'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes et merci pour tes reviews AlexR3 ça fait tjs plaisir et pour info Arizona est de retour ce chapitre et en grande forme. Bref assez de bla bla, sur ce: Enjoy!**

* * *

Je sortais à présent des bureaux de Runway et il commençait à faire nuit. Nous avions passé trois heures à essayer des vêtements, des chaussures, puis ensuite une nouvelle coupe chez le coiffeur, un soin du visage chez l'esthéticienne et enfin le maquillage. Je me regardai encore un fois dans le reflet d'une des portes vitrées de l'agence c'était tout simplement une autre femme.

Mes cheveux étaient brillants au touché, structurés et lissés, mon sourire s'illuminait grâce au rouge de mes lèvres, mes sourcils étaient harmonieusement structurées donnant à mon regard une profondeur incroyable avec un léger trait d'eye-liner qui ornait mes paupières. Enfin une robe noire Lanvin ornée d'une ceinture en cuir épousait délicieusement mes formes, le tout accompagné d'escarpins sobres mais très classes de Jimmy Cho et d'une veste en cuir, rouge Chloé. Et n'oublions pas la petite pochette en cuir matelassé de Chanel, le détail qui fait tout ! Je souriais encore devant cette image et me disais qu'il fallait que je me montre à quelqu'un à présent. J'aurai voulu voir Mark mais il était parti en stage d'une semaine dans un restaurant à Jacksonville en Floride. Je me décidais alors à appeler Lily, cela faisait un moment que nous nous n'étions pas vues.

-Hey, Lily comment va-tu ?

-Beh écoute ca va très bien et toi ? Sauf Aston, qui devrait être au lit à cette heure ci, mais comme Alex n'est pas encore rentré du boulot, il ne veut pas y aller parce que c'est SON papa qui lit d'habitude l'histoire ! Pff…

Je riais maintenant au désespoir de ma meilleure amie. Son fils de trois ans et son père avaient un lien très fort qui les unissait, si bien, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient envisager d'être séparés quelques minutes.

-Je te dérange je pense, en fait je voulais te proposer de venir prendre un verre, comme je pensais qu'Alex était rentré déjà à la maison…

-Ouai, ça fait deux jours qu'il rentre un peu tard, je suis désolé mais si tu veux, on pourra se voir ce week-end, une journée juste entre filles, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Ce week-end ? C'est parfait ! En plus on a plein de choses à rattraper…

-C'est clair ! En plus- Non ASTOON ne monte pas dans les escaliers, redescend TOUT DE SUITE ! Désolé Callie mais il va falloir que je te laisse, ce petit monstre va finir par me tuer un jour GRRH !

-Haa ok d'accord je comprends, ne le tue pas quand même ce petit bou chou, fais lui plein de bisous de ma part. Bisous Lily !

-Bou de Chou…C'est vite dit ! Oui à Samedi alors, bisous !

Bon, finalement je crois bien que je vais devoir rentrer chez moi. Mais je n'en ai pas tellement envie, l'appartement est vide, et ce soir j'ai envie de sortir.

Je me souviens alors de la carte que m'avais donné Arizona, je la sorti de ma pochette et la contempla un instant…Je me souviens alors de notre conservation dans les bureaux de Ruway et des ses derniers mots avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur.

_« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, appelez-moi je sais que Miranda peut être… invivable avec ses assistantes. »_

_Est-ce que je l'appelle ? Ou pas ? Pff Je connais à peine cette femme, pourquoi l'appeler ? C'est ridicule… _Je restais encore cinq bonnes minutes à regarder cette carte et à peser le pour et le contre. _Il n'y a rien de mal à appeler quelqu'un qui a l'air sympa, n'est-ce pas ? Et si en fait elle n'était juste qu'une tueuse en série qui attendait justement le moment où j'allais appeler. .. Non non, une tueuse en série vraiment ? Une blonde aux yeux bleus et un visage si innocent… mais il ne faut pas non plus se fier aux apparences… Bon allez ça suffit, je l'appelle ! _ J'expirais maintenant un grand coup et pris mon téléphone entre mes mains tremblantes _Mais pourquoi suis-je autant nerveuse ?_ Je composais désormais le numéro associé à la carte et portais mon télé phone à mon oreille. _S'il te plait ne décroche pas, ne décroche pas…_

-Allô ?

_Merde, Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant ?_

-Euh…Arizona. C'est Callie…

Je pouvais désormais entendre sa surprise à l'autre bout du fil.

-Callie…En quel honneur ai-je le plaisir de votre appel ?

_Improvise Callie !_

-Eh bien…Je me disais…euh… est-ce que ça vous dirai d'allez prendre un verre et discuter …un peu ?

_J'avais réagi peut-être un peu trop rapidement en appelant directement Arizona…Ca ressemble bien à un rendez-vous galant…Mais comment pourrait-tu appeler ça un rendez-vous galant, c'est juste une personne qui te semble de bonne compagnie, oui voilà et c'est une femme en plus, tu n'as jamais été attirée par les femmes jusqu'à présent et puis tu as Mark. Oh Mark…_

-Mais se serait avec plaisir Callie… Mais j'aimerais vous poser une question : vous m'appelez juste parce que vous avez eu une dure journée avec Miranda ou parce que vous avez envie de me voir ?

Son ton devenait plus rauque et sexy, en attendant sa question me prenait vraiment de cours. _Mais pourquoi sa voix me faisait autant d'effet ?_

-A vrai dire, un peu des deux…

-D'accord et ou êtes vous en ce moment, que je vous envoie un chauffeur qui vous conduira au The Empire Hotel si ça vous dit ?

- The Empire Hôtel woow mais c'est un des hôtels-bars les plus selects de New-York et c'est apparemment hors de prix…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Calliope, je m'occupe de tout…

J'hésitai un moment. Un chauffeur, The Empire Hôtel ; Arizona ne semblait pas être une personne ayant des revenus moyens…

-Je ne sais pas, ça me gêne… de vous faire payez tout ça…

-Ce n'est rien Callie, cela est vrai que je gagne bien ma vie, je ne le cache pas mais je ne veux pas vous obliger à venir...Si vous le voulez, laissez moi vous faire découvrir une part de mon univers en venant dans ce bar. C'est vraiment un endroit spécial pour moi…

J'hésitais encore un moment puis finalement me décidais à accepter. _On pourra au moins mieux faire connaissance… Allez apprends à lâcher prise de temps en temps !_

-Ok et on peut se tutoyer, si tu veux...

- Cool ! Je vous attends …euh…enfin je t'attends d'ici trente minutes dans le bar.

Je souriais maintenant dans mon portable, Arizona qui parlait normalement dans un langage assez soutenu et formel laissait échapper quelques brins de spontanéité. _Cette femme m'intrigue de plus en plus…_

-A toute à l'heure Arizona.

-A toute à l'heure.

Je envoyais un message avec mon adresse à son numéro et regardais passer les lumières et les voitures de New York. Et je pensais finalement en soupirant; _est-ce que je ne suis pas en train de faire une grosse erreur ?_

* * *

Je sortais à présent de la limousine envoyée par Arizona. _Quand elle disait qu'elle gagnait bien sa vie, elle ne plaisantait pas… _Et là, se tenait devant moi le devant The Empire Hotel un édifice en briques rouges et de taille moyenne considérant tous les autres immeubles qui allaient toujours plus haut dans le ciel, avec à son sommet un gros néon rouge s'illuminait au nom de l'hôtel. Deux stewards me voyant arriver, ouvrirent les larges portes transparentes ornées de fresques dorées. Je m'avançais désormais dans l'entrée de l'hôtel et voyait nettement le contraste avec l'extérieur. _Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça,… _Le large hall de l'hôtel avait une ambiance feutrée crées par les larges suspensions en verre, accompagnés de meubles et canapés qui mêlaient des tons d'ivoire et de caramel. Des longs rideaux couleur caramel surplombaient des balcons noirs et le sol lustré était fait de marbre qui dessinait d'élégants motifs sombres et symétriques. _Wow, cet endroit est vraiment magnifique…_

-Je peux vous aider ?

Une femme à la réception me souriait et attendait ma réponse.

-Oui, je viens de la part d'Arizona Robbins.

A ma réponse, la femme acquiesça et quelque secondes plus tard, deux steward firent leur apparition et me prirent ma veste.

-Oh oui bien sur, Mademoiselle, suivez-moi.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au bar et j'apercevais au fond, perchée sur un des sièges faisant face au barman, une silhouette féminine et de longs cheveux blonds. La femme de l'accueil pointa justement son doigt en direction de cette silhouette.

-La voilà assise au fond de la salle, elle vous attend. Bonne soirée.

-Merci.

Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa.

Et me laissa seule avec une femme que je n'avais rencontrée auparavant qu'une seule fois. _Pourquoi, suis-je autant nerveuse ?_

Je m'avançais désormais vers Arizona, mon cœur battait fortement et je pouvais sentir mon anxiété monter. J'étais maintenant juste derrière elle et sentant peut-être ma présence, elle se retourna et me faisait désormais face. Je me perdais à nouveau dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus, elle me regardait maintenant, semblant avoir le souffle coupé, sa bouche formait un O et ses yeux étaient écarquillés par surprise.

-Wow…

Son regard semblait s'être perdu dans le mien, puis elle me contemplait maintenant mon visage et mon corps avec un mélange d'étonnement, de fascination. Son regard n'était ni pervers ou teinté de quoi que ce soit de mal placé, et l'espace d'un instant, je pouvais juste ressentir une émotion forte telle que de l'admiration, mais je me refusais à admettre autre chose. Elle secouait désormais sa tête avec surprise et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu es magnifique…Calliope.

Je rougis à son compliment. J'avais oublié le son si mélodieux de sa voix et la façon dont ses sourcils se rehaussaient délicatement lorsqu'elle était surprise ou étonnée. Elle continuait toujours de me regarder maintenant, avec un léger sourire qui arborait ses lèvres, laissant apparaître ses dents parfaitement blanches.

-Merci Arizona. C'est Nigel qu'il faut remercier, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de tout.

-Mmh je dois avouer qu'il est assez doué alors. Mais il n'empêche que tu étais déjà magnifique avant même qu'il te relooke.

_Décidément, elle savait comment faire rougir les femmes…_

-Merci. Tu complimentes tout le temps les gens comme ça ?

-Seulement les belles femmes…

Ok j'étais vraiment en train de rougir là_. Je rêve ou elle est en train de flirter avec moi ?_ Si j'avais eu des doutes à propos de sa sexualité au début, je commençais à présent à avoir beaucoup moi de doutes.

-Est-ce que tu as une dure journée avec Miranda alors ?

Je soupirais à sa question et tenait maintenant mes mains dans mon visage. A ma réaction, Arizona pencha sa tête sur le côté et rehaussa un de ses sourcils comme si elle attendait que je lui donne une réponse. Encore une fois, je ne me pouvais m'empêcher sentir mon cœur battre fort dans ma poitrine, son regard bien qu'innocent montrait son réel soucis.

-Ooh m'en parle pas. C'était vraiment horrible…Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment comme ça avec toutes ces assistantes ?

Arizona rit à ma question et finit son verre.

-Mmh…Miranda est comme cela avec toutes ses assistantes mais pas seulement, elle est avec tout le monde…Oh fait je ne t'ai rien proposé à boire, mes manières alors ! Tu veux quelque chose ? Un cocktail peut-être ? J'en connais des très bons.

-Oui volontiers, lequel tu me conseilles.

-Hum…Je pense que je te conseillerais le Upper East Side champagne, vodka, cassis et fraises gelées.

* * *

Quatre cocktails et une heure plus tard, je me trouvais toujours dans le bar de The Empire Hotel. Je m'esclaffai maintenant avec Arizona.

-Et le pire, c'est que mes grands-parents ont croisé une petite fille qui pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras de ces parents. Mais en fait plus tard ils ont appris que j'avais mordu cette petite fille parce que soit disant elle n'était pas une vraie princesse car les vraies princesses avaient des cheveux blonds comme moi !

Je pouffais maintenant sans retenue, l'alcool me montant à la tête, je me sentais désormais beaucoup plus à l'aise. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici alors ?_ Je commençais à rire de nouveau, étant incontrôlable. Arizona me regarda maintenant avec amusement et confusion.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te moques de moi c'est ca ?...

Je rigolais encore plus à sa remarque et tapait maintenant le rebord du bar avec ma main.

-AHHA..Non.. ..c'est juste que t'es rouge comme…ahha….une…une…

-Une ?

-Une tomate ! T'es vraiment rouge Arizona et en plus t'as du sucre sur le coin de ta lèvre.

Arizona riait maintenant elle aussi et secouait sa tête devant mon état d'ébriété évident. Elle passa sa main sur ses lèvres mais manqua le sucre qui restait toujours en place.

-C'est bon j'en ai plus ?

-Non attends…

Je tendis ma main vers ses lèvres sans réfléchir et essuya de mon pouce le sucre qui restait au coin de ses lèvres. Son expression passa d'amusée à pétrifiée. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas durant cet échange bref qui semblait durer une éternité et je pouvais sentir mon cœur rater un mouvement, mes yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, voyant ses pupilles se dilater. La bonne humeur et le rire avait laissé place à une ambiance électrique.

Je décidais de m'écarter finalement, et finit mon verre afin de clarifier mes pensées. _C'était quoi ça ? _ Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil Arizona qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, regardant cette fois ci dans le vide. _Eh bien c'est gênant…_

-Arizona ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh Chuck ! Ca fait un moment ? Tu es rentré de Paris alors ?

Je me retournais alors dans la direction d'Arizona et vit qu'elle parlait avec un homme brun, grand, élégant, habillé d'un costume noir avec une chemise bleue pale et une cravate rose. Un mouchoir rose accompagnait sa cravate et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement laqués. Bizarrement cet ensemble assez coloré se mariait bien, lui allant à merveille bien qu'un autre homme aurait pu être parfaitement ridicule dans ce costume.

-Oui ça va faire deux semaines, maintenant mais je n'ai toujours pas revu Blair…

Je pouvais déceler une note de tristesse lorsque cet homme prononça le prénom de Blair. Mais il sembla couvrir cette émotion aussitôt et me regardait maintenant avec amusement et curiosité.

-Alors Arizona, tu ne me présentes pas ton amie?

-Oh, voici Calliope Torres, assistante de Miranda Priestley. C'est mon cousin-

Mais Arizona n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase alors que l'homme s'introduisit lui-même.

-Charles Bass, directeur de Bass Industries, mais tout le monde m'appelle Chuck.

Il tendit sa main et serra la mienne fermement. Il souriait maintenant et me regardait maintenant d'une façon appréciative.

-Et qu'est-ce que fait une magnifique créature telle que vous avec ma cousine ?

Il semblait assez fier de lui lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, son ego ressortissant ce qui me fit grincer des dents. _Il m'a l'air bien arrogant celui là…_

-Hum…Nous étions juste en train de discuter…entre amis

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rajouter cette dernière nuance. _Comment j'avais pu me laisser emportée comme cela et pourquoi Arizona me faisait autant d'effet ? Non ce n'est pas sain Callie, il faut que tu sortes d'ici, tu ne connais même pas ces gens… _Chuck me regardait toujours avec ce sourire imbécile traduisant le fait qu'il n'était pas dupe. J'observais alors à côté de moi, Arizona, qui bougeait anxieusement dans son siège.

-Oh vous devez être une amie spéciale alors Calliope-

Je pouvais apercevoir Arizona qui lançait un regard menaçant vers Chuck et je grimaçais maintenant en entendant mon prénom entier prononcé dans la bouche de cet homme que je supportais de moins en moins.

-Je préfère Callie tout court.

Je le regardais maintenant droit dans les yeux quand il eu fini de regarder mon décolleté. Ce que Arizona ne manqua pas et le frappa désormais derrière la tête. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur mais son sourire idiot ne s'effaçait toujours pas et il balança ces deux mains en l'air en signe d'excuse. _Cet homme est vraiment écœurant je me demande comment Arizona peut le supporter…_

-D'accord Callie, comme il vous plaira. Je disais avant que vous me ne coupiez que vous devez être une amie vraiment spéciale pour que Arizona vous amène ici. Elle vous a raconté l'histoire de cet hôtel ?

Je laissais de côté pendant un moment mon aversion envers Chuck et laissait ma curiosité reprendre le dessus.

-Euh non elle ne m'a pas dit...

-Oh mais quel dommage ! C'est une histoire qu'il faut absolument savoir. Et bien figurez vous Calliope que vous êtes assise devant les deux propriétaires de cet hôtel.

Je regardais Arizona maintenant, surprise. Elle acquiesça à la remarque de Chuck, sourit et poursuivit l'explication.

-C'est exact. Cet hôtel tu voies, Callie, a été dévasté par un incendie le 16 février 1943. Le grand père de Chuck, à l'époque, était le propriétaire de cet hôtel qui était à la base un cabaret- restaurant. Mais cette nuit du 16 février, un incident s'est produit en cuisine, enflammant une grande partie alors que pendant ce temps les clients ignoraient ce qui se passait en cuisine. La majeure partie de l'équipe de restauration était intoxiquée même dans la cuisine et certains purent s'échapper mais laissant échapper avec eux les flammes de l'incendie qui commençait à se propager et le gaz toxique qui s'en échappait.

Je me retrouvais maintenant fasciné par cette histoire et la façon dont Arizona le racontait le rendait encore plus vivant.

-Et qu'est-il arrivé aux clients qui étaient dans la salle ?

Demandais-je maintenant, voulant en savoir plus. Chuck but une gorgé de son scotch et pris le relais.

-Et bien il se trouve que lorsque les clients et le personnel de l'établissement réalisèrent que le feu commençait à se propager et que des personnes devenaient inconscientes ils se dirigèrent massivement vers les issues de secours…

-Et donc ils on pu sortir ensuite ?

Il laissa échappa un rire rauque et finit cette fois ci son scotch d'un cul sec.

-Les issues de secours ne s'ouvrirent jamais. Sur cinquante personnes présentent ce soir là, aucune ne survécut.

Mon choc fut tel à sa révélation dénuée de toute émotion. Certes, cet incendie avait presque soixante dix ans, mais l'horreur des événements et son étrangeté me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Donc nous sommes dans un ancien cabaret-restaurant vieux de soixante dix ans et hanté par je ne sais combien de personnes qui y ont pérît ? D'ailleurs comment savez-vous tous ces évènements si personne n'a survécu ?

Arizona et Chuck s'esclaffèrent tous les deux à ma question. Arizona passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle puis reprit.

-Et bien plusieurs équipes scientifiques de la police ont réussi à reconstituer plusieurs éléments lors de cet incendie. Mais il y a aussi d'autres sources, moins fiables, comme quoi des médiums pouvaient ressentir une telle énergie en étant proche de ce lieu, affirmant qu'effectivement une majorité des défunts erraient toujours près du lieu du drame. Cependant d'autres médiums affirmaient avoir été en contact directement avec des victimes, leur racontant précisément les faits ….

Des frissons parcouraient maintenant mon corps. _Des histoires de fantômes, manquait plus que cela ! On se croirait dans un épisode de Ghost Whisperer…_

-Ow flippant un peu ? Mais alors il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas…Pourquoi Chuck et toi vouliez vous d'un ancien cabaret en ruines et qui de plus est sous disant hanté par une cinquantaine de personnes ? Ce n'est pas que je critique votre choix mais je suis juste un peu confuse…

Arizona acquiesça puis me répondit.

-C'est normal Calliope. En effet ce cabaret était destiné à être rasé et remplacé par un autre building semblable à tous ceux que l'on trouve dans Manhattan. Il ne trouvait aucun acheteur et le seul propriétaire de cet édifice avait périt également dans l'incendie. Le père de Chuck ne souhaitait pas reprendre cet établissement les réparations, l'entretien et le personnel lui auraient sûrement couté une fortune c'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de l'abandonner. Cependant il fut racheté dans les années soixante par un homme d'affaires irlandais pour un rien juste à tant que l'Etat n'en prenne possession et ne le détruise. Il en fit un motel où les voyageurs pouvaient passer la nuit à un prix abordable. Ce n'est qu'en 2005 que nous avons appris la mort du propriétaire, le motel étant remis en enchère. Et c'est à ce moment là que nous avons décidé, Chuck et moi, soixante- dix après, que cet édifice devait re-appartenir à la famille .

Chuck tapa ses doigts sur son Blackberry abstraitement puis rejoignit la conversation.

-Nous avons absolument tout rénové, des cuisines aux chambres même .Nous avons également cassé des murs ici dans le bar pour agrandir la salle et le rideau que voyez la, et bien il est semblable à celui qui existait dans le cabaret et derrière lui se trouve la scène qui a été rénovée également. Tous les jeudis soirs, un concert à lieu et on embauche à la soirée des jeunes artistes inconnus qui ont du talent et qui peuvent ici facilement se faire remarquer par un producteur.

Je restais sans voix devant la confession de Chuck et je pensais que c'était l'histoire la plus incroyable dont j'avais entendue parler. Le téléphone de Chuck vibra encore une fois et tapa agilement ses doigts sur les touches de son ssmartphone.

-Bon il faut que j'aille, en tout cas ça été un plaisir Callio….Callie.

Il me sourit encore avec son air appréciateur et pervers avant de ne reluquer encore une fois mes seins. Puis satisfait, il se tourna vers Arizona, lui fit la bise et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a fit immédiatement rougir avant que elle ne frappe son épaule. Il fit semblant d'être réellement blessé puis se dirigea finalement vers la sortie avant de rajouter avec un air suggestif.

-Passez une bonne soirée et ne faites pas trop les folles, les filles…

Il fit un dernier clin d'œil et Arizona ne pouvait s'empêcher de rouler les yeux. Finalement elle se tourna vers moi. Elle m'observait calmement désormais, laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main qui restait appuyée sur le bar et soupira un instant. Ces yeux ne se détachaient pas des miens, et je me perdais à nouveau dans son regard bleu océan. Puis elle finit par briser le silence.

-Tu sais je pourrais passer des heures à me perdre dans tes yeux Calliope…

Je rougissais encore furieusement pour l'énième fois de la soirée. Mon poitrine était maintenant sur le point d'exploser et ses simples mots provoquèrent en moi de tels frissons et une sensation soudaine de chaleur qui parcourait ma tête jusqu'à mes doigts d'orteils ce qui me paralysa un cours instant. J'avalais ma salive et essayais de calmer mon cœur qui battait partout dans ma tête, dans mes oreilles, dans mon cou… _C'était quoi ça ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti des telles sensations, et cela par de simples mots…_

Je ne pouvais pas le dénier, j'étais attirée par Arizona Robbins. Quelque chose m'attirait en elle, quelque chose de si familier et en même temps mystérieux… Et c'est à ce moment là que le peu de raison qu'il me restait dans la soirée fit surface violemment et entra en conflit avec toutes les émotions que je pouvais alors ressentir.

Panique.

-Hum…Arizona, ça ne peut pas continuer, tu sais les compliments et autres attentions. J'ai un petit ami et je l'aime, et donc je suis désolé mais ça n'ira pas plus loin entre nous…

Aussitôt que les mots me furent sortis de la bouche je les regrettais, voyant le visage et les yeux d'Arizona s'attrister durant un instant, puis laissant place à un visage plus neutre et abordant cette fois-ci un sourire, forcé cependant.

-Je comprends Callie et j'arrêterais si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Il se fait tard, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Volontiers.

* * *

Nous rentèrent toutes les deux dans sa limousine et le trajet fut en partie silencieux. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux me regarder alors que j'observais New-York défiler à travers la fenêtre. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant mon appartement et Arizona m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Nous nous faisions face désormais devant mon immeuble et je pouvais voir qu'Arizona hésitait à me dire quelque chose.

-Est-ce que je pourrais au moins te revoir ?

Elle me regardait désormais avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et attendait ma réponse. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te le plaît… _J'aurais voulu répondre que oui, bien sûr, j'avais extrêmement envie de la revoir mais une voix stoïque dénuée de toute émotion sortit de ma bouche à la place.

-Je pense que c'est mieux que nous nous voyons plus.

Je pouvais désormais voir le visage déçu de la femme magnifique en face de moi et ma gorge se serra face à cette vision alors que je prononçais ces mots. Je n'osai croiser son regard sentant la culpabilité me ronger face à son apparente tristesse qui me brisait le cœur.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci pour tout Arizona.

Et là je fis quelque chose d'inattendu, je me penchais en avant doucement vers son visage et déposais délicatement un baiser sur sa joue. Sa peau était douce comme de la soie et je me demandais à présent si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que sa peau. Je restais encore un moment sur sa peau, son odeur de miel et de soleil laissant remplir mes narines puis inhalais profondément cette incroyable senteur. Finalement elle tourna sa tête pour faire face directement à mes lèvres et je pouvais sentir son souffle frais effleurer ma bouche, nos lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dangereusement de ma bouche, je pouvais apercevoir ses yeux se fermer en anticipation mais au dernier moment je m'écartais finalement et expirais profondément.

_Comment est-il possible d'être autant attiré par une personne que l'on connait à peine ?_ Je pouvais sentir ma gorge se serrer maintenant, mes larmes menaçant de tomber et je voyais à présent le regard blessé et confus d'Arizona.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas…

Elle me regarda choquée mais ne dit aucun mot. Finalement je lui tournais le dos et montais les escaliers de l'immeuble et poussai la porte d'entrée. Je me retournais une dernière fois, voyant Arizona me regarder avec une telle tristesse et c'est avec regret, que finalement je fermais la porte, me séparant à présent de la magnifique jeune femme se trouvant à l'extérieur. Je me laissai désormais aller sur le flan de la porte avant et sentit une larme couler silencieusement sur ma joue.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_**Maybe i know, somewhere**_

_**Deep in my soul**_

_**That love never lasts**_

_**And we've got to find other ways**_

_**To make it alone**_

_**Or keep a straight face**_

_**And i've always lived like this**_

_**Keeping it comfortable,**_

_**distance, and up until now**_

_**I'd sworn to myself that I'm content**_

_**With loneliness**_

_**Because none of it**_

_**was ever worth the risk, but...**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

* * *

**The Only Exception de Paramore**

**Ah la la pourquoi tant de tristesse ?... **

**Par contre rien à voir, mais moi qui ai l'habitude de lire des fanfics en anglais, je trouve que c'est extrêmement dur d'écrire en français. Certaines expressions anglaises sont bien ficelées et traduisent bien les émotions. C'est quand même plus harmonieux de voir "She swallowed hard and released a deep breath" que "elle avala sa salive et expira un bon coup"...**


	7. Something New

**Hey ! Dsl de l'attente pour ce nouveau chapitre, disons que j'ai eu pas mal de boulot. Tout de même je tiens à souhaiter à tous une bonne et heureuse année à tous, en espérant que tous vos souhaits se réalisent !**_  
_

**Sur ce, Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?_ C'était à présent la phrase que je ne cessais de répéter dans mon esprit, _mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Je pouvais encore visualiser cet instant, Arizona tournant sa tête légèrement pour faire face à mes lèvres et puis le moment où je me décidais finalement à me pencher, jusqu'à ce que la raison ne me rattrape… Même si je regrettais d'une part mon lâcher prise je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment ses lèvres auraient bougé contre les miennes….

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je n'avais pas revu Arizona et pourtant ce (presque) baiser ne cessait d'hanter mon esprit. C'était comme une malédiction qui me gardait éveillée la nuit et qui me faisait rêvasser le jour. Alors que maintenant je me battais pour rester désespérément éveillée car Miranda rodait dans les parages. En parlant de Miranda, nos relations s'étaient étrangement apaisées, son air surpris et son petit sourire lorsqu'elle m'avait vu relookée ne cessait de me rendre fière. J'apprenais dès lors à ne plus répondre à ma patronne (ou du moins j'essayais) et d'entreprendre tout ce que je faisais « avec classe » selon les conseils de Nigel. Et la différence se voyait, Miranda me traitait désormais avec un peu de respect et de même pour Emily.

Je me trouvais encore dans le bureau de Nigel, j'avais depuis mon relooking, établit une réelle sympathie pour cet homme, dès que je le pouvais je filais dans son bureau et l'aidais avec des shoots de Vogue.

-Donc tu me disais Mark c'est ton petit ami c'est ca ?

Je sentis encore une fois un nuage de culpabilité envelopper mon esprit à la mention de Mark. C'est vrai, il était le petit ami idéal : toujours aux petits soins, il cuisinait et ne se plaignait plus désormais lorsque je rentrais tard du boulot. Cela faisait bientôt un an que nous étions ensemble et tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'une blonde mystérieuse ne vienne tout chambouler-_ Non je ne peux pas dire cela ! C'est juste une fantaisie, une sorte de fantasme rêvé … _

-CALLIE! Je t'ai posé une question

Je me perdais encore pour la énième fois de la journée dans mes pensées si bien que je me rendais compte à présent que j'avais rêvassé pendant un moment sans répondre à la question de Nigel.

-Mmh…Oh pardon, oui c'est mon petit ami…

Nigel me regardais maintenant sucpieusement, ses sourcils concertés.

-Callie qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Je pouvais voir à présent le souci de Nigel alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

-Tout va bien Nigel, je t'assure.

Nigel rehaussa de nouveau ses sourcils et baissa la tête.

-Mouais...J'en suis pas si sur. En fait je suis 100% sur que cela à rapport avec Mark, parce que normalement lorsque je pose la question du petit ami, toutes les filles sont incapables de s'arrêter de parler de leur petit chéri qui fait patati et patata ou qui se plaignent au contraire des slips sales qui trainent dans l'appartement...

Je m'esclaffais maintenant ce qui fit sourire Nigel. Cet homme avait le don de rendre les choses tellement simples et le don de faire relativiser.

-En fait Mark laisse trainer ses slips sales dans notre appartement…

A ma réponse, Nigel laissa échappa un bruit de dégout et je rigolais encore une fois. _C'est fou comme le visage de cet homme peut-être si expressif…_

-Baahh… C'est écœurant tout cela ! Donc est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu tires une mine d'enterrement et que tu ne cesses de souffler dans le vide toutes les trente secondes ?

-Non… Mais c'est compliqué…

-AHH baste ! Rien n'est compliqué dans la vie quand on a de la force et de la volonté. Dis-moi ce qui se passe Callie ? Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état…C'est Miranda encore ?

-Non ce n'est pas elle…je…je me sens tellement coupable si tu savais…

Nigel stoppa nettement ces mouvements me fit face et enleva ces lunettes. Il me regardait maintenant avec une expression sérieuse.

-Coupable de quoi ? Sérieusement Callie tu as en trop dit là…

Je soupirais maintenant et pesais le pour et le contre._ Dois-je révéler ce secret ?_ A près tout, Nigel n'était qu'un collègue de bureau qui pouvait facilement divulguer mes secrets dans l'entreprise. Sachant qu'ici les rumeurs et scoops se transmettaient comme la syphilis. Mais Nigel était aussi un ami que j'avais fini par apprécier au fil des semaines. Finalement je me décidais à parler.

-Ok Nigel, est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi pour ne rien dire à personne?

-Oui bien sur Callie, tu sais que je n'aime pas toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent dans l'entreprise.

_Ok, tu peux le faire…_ J'expirais un grand coup et clarifiais ma voix.

-Euhh…voilà en fait, il y a quelque temps j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

Je pouvais maintenant voir l'expression horrifiée de Nigel, sa main portée à sa bouche de façon dramatique, comme les petits enfants qui se rendent compte de leur bêtise.

-Oh sweet Gaga ! Mais est-ce qu'as trompé Mark ?

-Non ! Je ne l'ai pas trompé mais on pourra appeler cela de la tromperie, je me sens attirée par une personne plus même que je ne l'ai étais lorsque j'ai rencontré Mark et même maintenant je ne sens pas cette attraction. Avec Mark tout est doux et confortable alors qu'avec cette personne…c'est…c'est comme si des milliers d'électrochocs parcouraient mon corps dans la seconde et que je me retrouvais paralysée. Toute ma raison, mon amour pour Mark, mes valeurs…tout cela est oublié…

-Mmh et bien je crois bien que tu as subi un coup de foudre ma chère petite Callie...

-Un coup de foudre ?

-Un coup de foudre.

-Non ce n'est pas possible… Les coups de foudre n'arrivent que dans les contes de fées ou les séries américaines pour ados.

-Bien sûr que non que Callie ! Le coup de foudre existe et-

-Je n'ai jamais eu de « coup de foudre » immédiat avec Mark et pourtant cela fait maintenant un an que nous sommes ensemble !

-Mais ce que tu viens de me décrire toute à l'heure ressemblait bien à un-

-Ce n'est pas un COUP DE FOUDRE OK ?!

Je soufflais maintenant un grand coup dans le vide et crispais mes mains violemment à la racine de mes cheveux.

-Pardon de m'être emportée Nigel… C'est juste que c'est tellement nouveau…

-Tu parles du coup de foudre ?

-Oui et non.

Nigel rehaussa ses sourcils et me pressa de continuer afin d'expliciter mes pensées.

-Ok… Voilà il se trouve que cette personne… est en fait une femme et… et… ET j'ai toujours été avec des hommes ! Et ça me fait flipper OK ?! Je ne suis pas du tout contre les homosexuels…en fait…c'est… je pense que c'est plutôt moi mon problème… Comme se fait-il que je sois autant attirée par quelqu'un… du même sexe que moi…et je… je n'ai jamais été attirée par…tu sais, une femme avant…

Je n'osais pas lever la tête, mon aveu complètement incohérent, mais lorsque je fis face à Nigel, celui-ci ne me parut pas surpris ou même choqué. Au contraire, son regard témoignait toute sa sympathie et sa compréhension.

-Callie ce n'est pas toi le problème. Etre attirée aujourd'hui par une femme ne signifie par forcément que tu es homosexuelle et le fait que tu aies été toujours été avec des hommes ne veut rien dire. Le genre, cela ne veut rien dire. Je sui gay, enfin c'est comme cela que beaucoup de gens m'appelle, parce que j'ai couché avec des hommes et je couche avec des hommes. Mais cela ne se réduit pas seulement à cela j'aimé des hommes et j'aime aujourd'hui les hommes. Je ne veux pas t'inciter à aimer cette femme, bien sûr. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que si tu veux te ranger dans des cases gay, hétéro ou bisexuelle, c'est ton choix. Mais ce n'est que souffrance et illusion! La preuve tu me disais qu'auparavant tu n'avais été attirée que par des hommes et il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui tu l'est par une femme. Le cœur est dicté par les sentiments… Je suis persuadé que nous ne sommes pas attiré par un genre, mais seulement par une personne avec toute son individualité, son originalité, sa personnalité. Et ça Callie, c'est quelque chose d'unique qui ne peut se mêler au genre.

-Je dois reconnaitre que ce que tu dis là-dedans est vrai. Je l'avoue, je suis extrêmement et irrévocablement attirée par cette femme, mais où est Mark dans l'histoire ?

-Pour ça je ne peux pas te donner les réponses, seul ton cœur le peut. Mais ne joue pas avec le feu Callie, sinon il y aurait beaucoup de blessés et tu pourrais bien finir seule et déçue. Réfléchie à chacune de tes actions tout de même, mais avant tout sois honnête avec toi-même et envers les autres.

-Wow Nigel, franchement tu me surprends aujourd'hui, je ne te pensais ce n'est pas si clairvoyant et philosophe.

-Et bien tu as découvert un de mes facettes aujourd'hui. Allez Callie ne te tracasse pas pour cela vraiment. Par contre si j'étais toi, j'irais vite me remettre au boulot, je sens Miranda dans les parages.

-Ah ! Et bien je vais faire confiance à ton sixième sens, Merci de m'avoir écouté Nigel.

* * *

A peine je fus installée dans mon fauteuil et commençais à travailler sur quelques dossiers, que Miranda fit son apparition. _Décidément cet homme avait une intuition de Général en chef._

-Cabbieeeee venez j'ai besoin de vous.

Je me dirigeais à présent vers le bureau de Miranda.

-Allez cherchez la nouvelle collection de chez Blanhik reçue ce matin dans la réserve.

Quinze minutes plus tard j'arrivais finalement devant la salle de réunion afin de préparer les vêtements sur les larges cintres. Emily m'aidait alors à présent à lister les prochains vêtements présents sur le shooting de Runway et donc dans le magazine également.

-Alors je pense que l'on pourrait rajouter cette jupe crayon corail ici et là ce blazer gris chiné ceinturé qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

Alors que je suggérais mes propositions à Emily celle-ci continuait de me regarder avec un sourire en coin. _Bizarre, elle me sourit maintenant ?..._

_-_Yououu ! Emily t'es toujours là ?

Je débattais maintenant mes mains devant son visage qui continuait à me fixer, son sourire maintenant largement visible.

-Tu sais je n'aurais jamais parié il y a un mois que tu serais maintenant en train de choisir les vêtements pour le nouveau shooting de Runway. Mais je dois admettre que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts et j'entends par là surtout vestimentaire, j'aime beaucoup ton style.

_Woah Emily gentille, mais que se passe t-il, où sont les caméras _?

-Euh…merci ?

Nous restâmes encore un bon quart d'heure à finir de choisir tous les vêtements puis nous installions enfin la maquette du prochain numéro sur chaque place avec un verre d'eau et un stylo attaché. Les stylistes et journalistes ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Alors que je finissais de poser tous les verres sur la table, Emily brisa le silence, me demandant à présent d'un ton neutre et détaché :

-Est-ce que tu couches avec Arizona Robbins ?

-Quoi ?!

Je vis mon verre vaciller un instant et fit tomber un peu d'eau sur la moquette. _Elle se fout de moi j'espère ?_

-Je pensais avoir été claire, est-ce que tu couches avec Arizona Robbins oui ou non ?

-En quoi ça te regarde avec qui je couche ? D'ailleurs comment peux-tu en déduire cela ?

-Je vous ai vu vous manger du regard la dernière fois qu'elle est venue.

Oh…Elle avait donc remarquée…_merde !_

-Je ne couche pas avec elle si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Maintenant est-ce que tu vas me laisser tranquille avec tes questions embarrassantes ?

-Ok ok, mais tout de même fais attention…

-Attention à quoi ?

-Et bien Arizona aime bien jouer avec les femmes, je ne m'amuse plus maintenant à compter toutes ses conquêtes, je devrais alors compter tout Manhattan. Mais essayes aussi de ne pas te la mettre à dos, c'est une femme très influente à New York. Elle pourrait rapidement ruiner ta vie et ta carrière.

-Tu parles de cela comme si cela t'été déjà arrivé ?

-Nous avons eu plusieurs aventures.

_Emily gay ? Are you fucking kidding me?!_ Je l'avais vu draguer ce mec du service de sécurité juste avant de les voir dans un placard et dans des positions, disons, assez compromettantes…

-Tu es…

-Non ! Mon dieu non ! Mais Arizona Robbins arrive très facilement à charmer toutes les femmes, cela semble inné chez elle. Et je dois avouer qu'elle a été l'un de mes meilleurs coups. Elle n'a pas…enfin tu me comprends… mais je peux te dire qu'elle est douée… ça alors !

Comment étais-je censée réagir ? Je me retrouvais à la fois choquée, embarrassée et je dois l'avouer un petit peu jalouse du fait qu'Emily ai couché avec Arizona. Juste l'imaginer, me suffisait à me mettre légèrement…ok assez en colère…_Alors c'était bien vrai Arizona faisait cela avec toutes les femmes ?_

Ce fut finalement Miranda qui coupa mes pensées, et pour la première je lui en fût reconnaissante. Je suis sure que mes ongles s'enfonçaient maintenant violemment dans mes paumes pour m'empêcher de débarrasser Emily de son sourire ridicule.

-Cabbie, j'ai besoin de toi à la réunion. Tu seras à côté des différents rédacteurs et j'attends de vous une contribution active. Et Emily j'ai besoin que vous finissez de préparer le gala ce week-end au Plaza Hôtel. C'est tout.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, la réunion était finie et j'étais assez satisfaite de mon travail. Nous avions réussi à boucler la maquette finale avec en plus des supers shootings et des articles intéressants. Je regardais maintenant l'heure sur mon portable : vingt et une heure trente, dix appels manqués et six nouveaux messages… _Merde j'avais maintenant raté le dîner avec Mark, Lily et Alex ._Je composais à présent le numéro de Mark.

-Callie ! Tu fais quoi putain ? Ca fait plus d'une heure que j'essaie de te joindre !

-Désolé Mark, j'ai eu une réunion qui a duré plus longtemps que prévu, j'aurai du te prévenir...

-Mouais…bon là on va sortir du resto mais j'ai prévu de sortir ce soir au Moonlight Club avec toi, donc habille toi bien, d'ailleurs John va sûrement nous rejoindre là-bas.

-John ? Ca fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Il vit à New York maintenant ?

John était notre ami commun de longue date, on s'était rencontrés tous les trois au lycée, à l'époque Mark et moi ne formions pas un couple. On était devenus assez vite inséparables. John avait été autrefois, le compagnon de drague attitré de Mark, et les deux avaient réussi à s'attirer une réputation de coureurs de jupon dans lycée. On se demandait souvent d'ailleurs ce que je faisais avec ces deux garçons insupportables. Mais au fond, malgré leur nombre inestimable de conquêtes qui me rendait souvent irritable, j'aimais ces deux personnes comme des frères. John qui avait tendance à entraîner Mark dans ses excès, voyait cela comme un jeu (et de même pour Mark).Jamais l'un n'allait inciter l'autre à franchir ses limites.

-Ouais c'est fou non ? Il me tarde de le revoir et de partager des moments comme au bon vieux temps. Bon je viens d'arriver à l'appart là, je vais me changer puis j'attendrais que t'arrives pour qu'on parte ensemble.

-D'accord je me dépêche.

-Bisous. Je t'aime.

-Bisous.

Alors que je raccrochais, je me rendais compte de mon erreur. _Il te dit « je t'aime » et tu lui réponds seulement bisous ? Oh man… je suis tellement grillée…_ Je soufflais un bon coup et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. _Ce soir tu ne penses qu'a Mark …_

* * *

Je poussais désormais la lourde porte de notre appartement et n'apercevais toujours pas Mark.

-MARK ! T'es ou ?

-Dans la salle de bain ?

J'ouvrais maintenant la porte de la salle de bain, révélant un Mark torse nu, encerclé d'une serviette blanche à la taille, laissant apparaître ses abdos et son torse musclé. _Sérieusement ? De quoi je me plaignais…_ Même si j'étais à ce stade extrêmement confuse, je ne pouvais dénier le fait que je désirais toujours Mark. J'encerclais Mark par la taille et il me fit un sourire à travers l'épaisse couche de mousse à raser qui masquait son menton et sa moustache. Il passa un dernier coup de rasoir puis se rinça le visage. Il me faisait maintenant face et se pencha avant de m'embrasser passionnément sur les lèvres. Quand nous nous séparions, je pouvais sentir ma libido surgit d'un coup, mes hormones en pleine ébullition alors que je pouvais désormais clairement sentir une bosse contre mon ventre. _Je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas présent…_

-Oh…Quelqu'un est content de me voir on dirait ?

Mark plaçant délicatement des baisers papillons dans le cou, releva la tête et plongea ses yeux verts-gris dans les miens.

-Mmh…John vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il aura du retard…et j'ai une petite idée pour faire passer le temps…

-Ah vraiment ?

C'est alors qu'il retira alors sa serviette d'un coup sec, tel un matador expérimenté, me souleva et me portât par la taille.

- Vas a descubrir mis talentos… Pertenece a mi, senora !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à la façon dont Mark théâtralisait ma langue maternelle tout en courant dans l'appartement.

-Hey ! Tranquilo el matador ! J'aimerais bien ne pas finir par terre.

-Si si, senorita !

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, après notre petit « moment », je finissais maintenant d'appliquer une dernière couche de rouge à lèvres. Je me contemplais désormais dans le miroir de la salle de bain et hochait la tête de guise de satisfaction. Débardeur noir, tout en dentelle dans le dos et laissant apparaître un peu de décolleté devant, jeans en cuir noir et des talons aussi noirs laqués signés Jimmy Cho que m'avait offert Nigel. J'avais opté ce soir pour un maquillage smoky-eyes , avec une bouche rouge dangereuse et mes cheveux noirs formant des grandes boucles indisciplinées qui me donnaient un air diabolique mais tout de même ultra sexy.

-Woww…Callie je pourrais presque te manger maintenant, tellement tu es délicieuse à regarder…

-Pff…n'importe quoi toi. Allez viens, prends les clefs de ta voiture, on va être en retard.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, John, Mark et moi étions toujours dans le Moonlight club. Après avoir dansé sur les derniers rythmes endiablés du club, nous étions à présent tous les trois assis sur les sofas en cuir, une coupe de champagne à la main.

-Mmh ce champagne est vraiment délicieux Callie mais bon ça m'embêtes toujours que tu aies payé cette bouteille…deux cent quatre-vingt dollars ça fait beaucoup quand même !

-Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, en fait je n'ai pas vraiment payé cette bouteille, tous les employés de Runway ici ont droit à une bouteille de champagne offerte.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! Putain est-ce que je peux te piquer ton job ?

- Oh crois-moi John, ça ne vaut pas le coup, tu ne supporterais pas Miranda, ma patronne.

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ta patronne ?

-Oula, c'est vraiment un cas. A Runway, personne n'ose bouger un orteil lorsqu'elle se trouve dans la même pièce que ses employés.

John haussa ses sourcils, ne me croyant pas visiblement.

-Je ture, c'est un vrai tyran. D'ailleurs la semaine dernière, elle a viré une fille qui était sortie de son fauteuil pour aller aux toilettes.

-Woah, à ce point ? Donc tu ne pisses plus pendant toute une journée ?

Mark et moi étouffâmes nos rires, ma gorgée de champagne passant difficilement dans ma gorge. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que j'aimais chez John, c'était sa spontanéité.

-Pff…Tu es bête alors…Non j'ai eu de la chance, il se trouve que Miranda me confie beaucoup des tâches où j'ai besoin de me déplacer. Et comme je m'entends bien avec son bras-droit Nigel, elle me laisse plus de libertés si tu veux.

-Ah d'accord. Par contre moi j'aimerais bien être sur les shootings lorsque les mannequins sont en lingerie et-AIE

Je tapais la tête de John, lui faisant semblant d'être réellement blessé, ce qui nous faire rire moi et Mark. Mark secouait la tête désormais et reprit la conversation.

-Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de nos escapades d'autrefois Jojo.

-Ah mec, ça c'était le bon temps…

-Haaaa…Tu te rappelles de cette blonde, Cindy ?

-Ohhhhhh…Tu parles si je m'en rappelle !

Mark et John s'esclaffaient maintenant, se racontant d'autres anecdotes aussi crues les unes autant que les autres. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être puérils parfois… _Mark et John se tapaient maintenant dans les mains, et s'esclaffaient encore.

-C'est bon vous me le dites quand vous avez fini de parler de cul ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux à ma remarque, comme s'ils communiquaient par le regard puis s'esclaffèrent à nouveau, Mark étant devenu tout rouge et trouvait un intérêt soudain pour sa coupe de champagne. John me regardait maintenant avec un sourire en coin puis se mis à parler à voix basse.

-Pourtant Mark m'a bien fait comprendre que ça ne te dérageais pas vraiment lorsque vous étiez à l'appartement…tu sais avant de me rejoindre.

Je restais là choquée face à la révélation de John, mes joues devenant subitement rouges alors que je lançais un regard noir à Mark.

-Mark ! Je ne veux pas que tu déballes notre vie sexuelle à John ! Et toi! Arrêtes de rigoler, ou je pourrais bien utiliser ces jolis escarpins pour te faire taire, si tu voies ce que je veux dire.

-Oh la la pourquoi de suite la violence Callie ? Je ne te pensais pas si maso- Aiiieeee

-Je ne veux même pas entendre la fin de cette phrase Jojo.

-Aie-euh…Mark je te plains mon pote.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de secouer la tête. _Sacré John, ça alors ! Il n'avait certainement pas changé._

-Bon allez un peu plus de champagne ? Proposa John, comme pour changer de sujet. Je continuais de regarder Mark avec un regard froid alors que celui-ci me suppliait des yeux.

-Ah c'est fou quand même qu'après toutes ces années, on se retrouve enfin et que- OH Putain !

Mark et moi tournions notre tête vers John, qui n'avait toujours pas fini sa phrase et semblait hypnotisé par quelque chose devant lui.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jojo ? Demandai-je.

Mais John ignora ma question, semblant toujours hypnotisé et bizarrement…agité.

-Wow c'est énorme…Mark regarde regarde ! Là ! Devant toi ! ENORME !

John était maintenant devenu tout excité, sautillait sur son siège et pointait son index vers deux femmes qui dansaient très très près l'unes de l'autre sur la piste de danse.

-Ohhh ! ENORME…

-Pff…vous êtes pathétiques les mecs vraiment…

Mais Mark et John m'ignoraient et je pouvais entendre maintenant leur surprise. Alors que je relevais la tête, je voyais maintenant leurs deux expressions figées et leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Je rigolais maintenant devant leurs expressions similaires.

-Hey ! Les deux perroquets ! Vous devriez vraiment voir votre tête maintenant, c'est ENORME comme vous dites. Qu'est-ce qui vous paralyse autant ?

Je regardais maintenant où se dirigeait le regard de Mark et John, et je distinguais dès lors ces deux mêmes femmes s'embrasser sensuellement. Une des femmes, pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour accéder plus facilement à la bouche de l'autre. Mais lorsque celle-ci se tourna légèrement de notre côté, je reconnus aussitôt ce visage. _Je ne le crois pas…_

Ma main se crispa tellement sur le verre qu'il se fendit en deux. Mon visage était devenu rouge et je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre violemment. A ce bruit, Mark et John tournèrent la tête, étant assez surpris par ma réaction.

-Callie ! Ca va ? S'exclama Mark en s'approchant de moi, visiblement paniqué.

-Oh mais tu saignes, mon dieu ! s'exclama John. Je suis désolé Callie, je ne voulais pas que tu soies en colère contre moi…

-Ce n'est pas toi John… grinçais-je entre mes dents. Hum…excusez-moi…je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

Arrivée finalement à l'intérieur des toilettes, j'expirais un bon coup et tentais de calmer mon souffle enragé. _Mais pourquoi je réagissais comme cela ? _Je me penchais désormais vers le lavabo pour rincer ma plaie. _Merde, je m'étais bien taillée… _

_-_Aiee… murmurais-je lorsque l'eau froide du robinet fut en contact avec ma plaie.

-Calliope, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner, pour reconnaître cette voix. J'essuyais maintenant la plaie avec un mouchoir, mais le sang ne cessait de couler. Je restais tout de même face au lavabo, refusant de me retourner.

-Calliope ?

-Quoi Arizona ?!

-S'il te plait laisse moi voir…

Arizona prit ma main blessée délicatement dans la sienne et inspecta ma plaie. Je n'osais croiser son regard, ayant maintenant honte d'avoir sur-réagit jusqu'au point de briser un verre. Elle sortit alors de son sac un flacon et des pansements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une bouteille d'eau oxygénée et des pansements dans ton sac ?

-Et bien…Venant d'une famille de militaires, cela peut paraître idiot, mais j'ai toujours eu mon kit de secours sur moi. Et puis les pansements sont là parce que je suis souvent très maladroite, enfin pas au point de briser des verres.

-Haha très drôle…

-Bon ta plaie n'est pas jolie à voir, il faut mettre un peu d'eau oxygénée sur la plaie sinon elle risque de s'infecter. Par contre cela risque de piquer un peu.

-Je m'en fiche, si cela arrête le saignement.

-Okay, à trois je la mets…

-Un, deux, trois…

_Bon finalement ça ne piquait pas autant que cela-_ Mais soudain une douleur vive apparût dans ma main gauche, mes doigts se crispant tellement la sensation était désagréable.

-AIEEE !

-Je sais ça fait mal, désolé mais au moins tu éviteras une infection. Voilà maintenant le pansement, hop c'est fini. Tu voies ça ne saignes plus.

-Merci.

Arizona caressait maintenant gentiment ma main, évitant soigneusement le pansement, puis déposa un baiser dans la paume de ma main.

-Calliope…

-Quoi ?

-Regarde-moi.

Arizona souleva mon menton avec son index je me retrouvais désormais face à deux yeux bleus scintillants et mon cœur rata un mouvement. C'était comme si mon corps se rappelait à présent son état il y a deux semaines auparavant, lorsqu'Arizona avait prononcé ces mots : _Tu sais je pourrais me perdre dans tes yeux Calliope…_ J'avalais ma salive difficilement, sentant à nouveau mes joues se rosir.

-Calliope, est-ce que tu es jalouse ?

-Pff…Jalouse de quoi ? Je ne suis pas jalouse…

Arizona, incrédule, fronça ses sourcils.

-Vraiment ? Même lorsque tu m'a vue embrasser cette femme ?

-Pff… pas du tout…Je ne sais même pas ce que tu lui trouves d'ailleurs…

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ma remarque.

-Ok je l'avoue je suis peut-être un peu jalouse, voilà.

-Mmh…C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais rassure toi Calliope, tu n'as vraiment pas à être jalouse.

Le sourire d'Arizona laissa place à une expression plus sérieuse, sa main maintenant posée contre ma joue, me caressant tendrement avec son pouce.

-Je sais que tu m'as dis que nous nous devions plus nous revoir…Mais voilà deux semaines depuis notre dernière rencontre et je ne cesse de penser à toi… Je ne pense qu'à toi, seulement toi et cette femme là ne représente rien pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été autant attirée par une personne auparavant… Tu hantes mes nuits, mon esprit Calliope Torres…Je sais que tu ne peux pas retourner mes sentiments, car oui je l'avoue j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Cela peut sembler idiot et tellement rapide, mais le rapide battement de mon cœur à chaque fois que je te vois ne mens pas. Et je pense que je pourrais tomber très facilement amoureuse de toi…

Je restais maintenant la bouche ouverte, complètement stupéfaite par la déclaration qu'Arizona venait de faire.

-Et qui me dit que tu ne fais pas ça avec toutes les femmes ? Je sais que tu as eu beaucoup d'aventures Arizona…

-Hum…Je vois que l'on parle beaucoup à Runway…C'est vrai …j'ai eu beaucoup d'aventures et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis spécialement fière… J'ai toujours essayé de satisfaire ces désirs, mais plus je rencontrais des femmes, plus je me sentais insatisfaite, incomplète. Comme si…je ne sais pas…comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, une clef voilà… au pur bonheur, à la complétude. Tu es cette clef Callie, et cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Je ne t'oblige pas à pas vouloir de moi…de cette façon…je comprends tout à fait : tu es dans une relation avec quelqu'un, tu n'as jamais été attirée par les femmes et tu ne m'as rencontré que deux fois. J'avais juste besoin que tu saches ce que je ressens à propos de toi…

_WOW...Que répondre à cela ?…_C'était sûrement l'une des plus belles déclarations que l'on m'avait faite, et là je ne trouvais pas les mots. Je regardais alors le visage d'Arizona, attendant une réponse mais je restais toujours figée, la bouche ouverte et j'aurai sûrement ris de mon expression si le moment n'était pas aussi sérieux.

-Hum…je…euh…

Je soupirais maintenant. Dès que je m'approchais d'Arizona Robbins, je ne pouvais m'exprimer correctement, mon pouls s'accélérait j'étais tout simplement nerveuse.

-Callie ? Ca va ? Tu t'en sors ? T'as besoin d'aide peut-être ?

La voix de Mark résonnait maintenant derrière la porte et je pouvais voir maintenant le visage triste et frustré d'Arizona. Elle me regarda encore une fois puis me lança un faible sourire.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir…

-Callie ?! Tu es là ?

Elle descendit du comptoir où se trouvait le lavabo et commença à marcher en direction de la porte des toilettes.

-Attends.

Mais je la pris par le bras juste avant qu'elle ne s'en aille et déposa mes lèvres hésitantes sur ses lèvres surprises. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais ce simple contact entre nos deux lèvres suffit à déclencher en moi des millions d'électrochocs. Tout cela était nouveau : la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa peau, c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Ces longs cheveux blonds chatouillant mes joues, sa taille fine entre mes mains, je n'aurais jamais cru être attirée par un corps féminin. Mais voilà que je l'étais, et je perdais le contrôle rapidement. Je décidais finalement de rompre le baiser, le grand sourire d'Arizona désormais visible, ses yeux ayant pris une nuance plus foncée. Finalement, Arizona se pencha vers mon oreille, en suça le lobe avant de susurrer sensuellement.

-Appelle-moi…Ou sinon… je serais vraiment très très en colère si tu ne le fait pas.

-Callie !? Si tu ne me réponds pas, je te jure que je rentre.

Mais je continuais d'ignorer Mark, regardant Arizona s'éloigner de moi avec ce fameux balancement. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, me fit un sourire malicieux avant d'adopter une fausse attitude nonchalante.

_**Will you tell me once again**_

_**how we're gonna be just friends?**_

_**If you're for real and not pretend**_

_**then I guess you can hang with me**_

_**And if you do me right**_

_**I'm gonna do right by you**_

_**And if you keep it tight**_

_**I'm gonna confide in you**_

_**I know what's on your mind**_

_**there will be time for that too**_

_**if you hang with me**_

_**hang with me**_

* * *

_**Hang with me de Robyn.**_

**Reviews ? ;)**


	8. Tangled

**Salut tout le monde ! Ok ne me tuez pas je sais ça fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Disons qu'entre les cours et les exams, ce n'est pas forcément évident de publier quelque chose de productif. J'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre deux fois, je me suis torturée dans tous les sens pour trouver les bonnes phrases, les bons rythmes, les bons adjectifs mais bon ce n'est pas parfait. Mais bon je suis assez contente de ce chapitre et je pense que vous allez aimez (en fait je n'en sais rien lol donc dites moi ;)**

**Sur ce j'arrête de parler; Enjoy !**

* * *

Nerveuse, c'était actuellement l'état qui me décrivait le plus justement. Ou peut-être confuse, perdue, désespérée, fatiguée, puis de nouveau confuse, tout cela s'enchaînant sans véritable cohérence.

_Merde_ ! C'était bien le mot qui pouvait résumer la situation. Toute ma vie était dès lors une succession de situations « bien organisées ou déjà planifiés ». Il était alors évident que l'apparition d'une mystérieuse blonde dans ma vie était véritablement la cause de toutes mes remises en questions.

_Merde, merde, merde ! _Pour la première fois depuis mon existence je ne savais plus comment penser, alors ne parlons pas d'agir. Le soleil de Manhattan me brûlait mes iris fatigués et nauséeux, mes lunettes de soleil ne masquant en rien ces rayons destructeurs. Mon corps était tendu et droit sur la chaise du bar, mes doigts se crispant sur la fin de ma troisième cigarette… Je n'étais pas habituellement une grande fumeuse, seulement des situations comme celles-ci avaient tendance à briser mes habitudes…

Il était midi et demi et ma pause finissait dans un quart d'heure. N'ayant alors rien à faire, je décidais de me replonger dans le dossier de l'organisation du prochain défilé de Runway. Etant chargée du côté financier, car Emily avait bien évidemment insisté pour s'occuper du « côté événementiel », je me replongeais à contre cœur dans le budget prévu pour cet événement le nombre de techniciens, de modèles, d'artistes. Restait alors les chefs de grandes marques plébiscités pour apporter un soutien financier et une diffusion large de la collection par la publicité. Mais les actionnaires fidèles de l'entreprise avaient également leur grande importance. Ayant essuyé plusieurs refus au téléphone, soit par une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis de Miranda, soit par un manque d'intérêt tout simplement, c'est peu dire que je n'avais pas réellement envie de me confronter à un autre rival de Miranda. Je me décidais néanmoins à taper le sixième et dernier numéro de la liste des chefs des grandes marques, un businessman brésilien nommé Adaílton Penti.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries…Je commençais alors à perdre espoir.

-Bonjour , assistante de Monsieur Penti, je vous écoute.

_Ah bon finalement celui-là a répondu, il reste maintenant à le convaincre..._

-Oui bonjour, je suis l'assistante de Miranda Priestley, Callie Torres et je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur Penti en vue du prochain défilé qu'organise Madame Priestley.

_Bon, elle n'a toujours pas raccroché c'est bon signe non ?_

Un blanc passe_…bon c'est mal parti… _

-Oui pardon excusez-moi, ne quittez pas je vous le passe.

_Ah peut-être que si on dirait ! Allez c'est ma dernière chance, car pas de marques, pas de publicité, donc pas de défilé…_

Je me raclai alors la gorge en vue de clarifier la voix et je rassemblai alors tous mes arguments susceptibles de convaincre Penti. J'avais nettement étudié son dossier, je savais alors quelles étaient ses attentes dans le domaine des affaires.

-Je vous écoute.

-Oui bonjour je vous appelle pour vous informer que le magazine Runway organise son premier défilé dans une semaine. Vu vos récentes collaborations avec Madame Priestley, nous avons pensé à une coopération publicitaire qui consiste à diffuser l'information de notre événement par le biais de vos produits cosmétiques. De nombreuses stars et bien évidemment des clients fidèles seront présents et je-

-Y a-t-il une autre marque?

-Non pas pour l'instant mais je-

-Dans ce cas c'est d'accord, mais je demande tout de même 30% des bénéfices des ventes du défilé.

-Et si je vous-

-Bien 30 % ce sera tout, au revoir mademoiselle.

Et il raccrocha.

_D'accord… _pensai-je alors, complètement étonnée et prise au dépourvu. Même si l'offre était acceptée, j'aurais tout de même voulu négocier à une part plus faible…Enfin bon, l'offre était acceptée. Je tapais alors une rapide réponse en style télégraphique à Miranda :

**Offre acceptée. Adailton. Mais prend 30%.**

Ce à quoi elle répondu de la manière la plus calme et objective :

**Le salaud !**

Connaissant l'impulsivité de Miranda, ce message ne me surprit point, mais mon doute pour son approbation persistait tout de même :

**Doit-on refuser la collaboration ?**

Ce a quoi elle me répondu :

**Et tel un mouton aveuglé par le troupeau… Elle recommence !**

J'en conclus donc que l'offre était acceptée.

Les petites remarques sournoises de Miranda ne m'affectaient guère, même si il était certain qu'elles étaient ridicules et excentriques son sarcasme avait le don de me faire sourire.

_Trouver plaisant la moquerie de Miranda…j'étais vraiment au bout du rouleau…_

Je me décidais alors à allumer une autre cigarette.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'apitoyais sur mon pitoyable sort. C'est vrai, j'avais tout pour être heureuse…Un bon job et son tyran, des parents qui m'avaient tout donné et pourtant que je ne voyais plus…Et en plus de cela j'étais une menteuse … _Une bouffée, mes poumons se gonflent, j'expire…Puis toujours rien… _Mon esprit est toujours trouble, confus, perdu, coupable, trouble, à nouveau confus, doublement perdu, puis rien. Vous savez c'est un de ces déroutants moments où l'on ne sait que faire, quoi penser, comment agir. Rien. Rien ne vous vient et vous avez l'impression d'être cette personne qui n'est d'aucune utilité lorsqu'elle vous répond « je ne sais pas ».

_Merde à la fin ! Depuis quand suis-je devenue autant pathétique ?_ Faisant tomber un peu de cendre dépassant de la cigarette, je me penchais en avant afin d'atteindre le cendrier à l'autre bout de la table. Mais je fus surprise de sentir une main chaude me saisir légèrement le poignet.

-Tu fumes maintenant ?

Je lâchais alors un soupir en entendant cette voix _mais pourquoi tenait-elle tellement à me voir ?_

-Seulement quand j'ai quelque chose qui me tracasse l'esprit…

Un silence. Une autre bouffée. Je relève enfin la tête. Arizona toujours aussi splendide, la lumière du jour faisant exploser les nuances bleutés de ses yeux. Elle porte une jolie robe cintrée violette, visible à travers son long trench beige. Cette robe… cette robe met en valeur ses seins délicats et généreux…Et cette bouche, rose ne donne qu'envie d'être embrassée…

-Calliope…Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Je détourne le regard. Je peux sentir le regard d'Arizona sur mon visage, essayant de déceler mes moindres mouvements. Je continue de fixer les voitures défilant dans Manhattan alors que je commence à parler à voix basse.

-Je vais finir par penser que tu me suis. C'est vrai d'abord le club, ensuite ce bar-

-Calliope tu sais très bien que c'est ridicule, je ne te suis pas. Il se trouve que je viens ici souvent avant de commencer ma journée. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Je tourne désormais ma tête d'un coup sec en direction d'Arizona. Je fixe un long moment son regard, j'exhale une autre bouffée et lui demande avec impudence

-Pourquoi est-tu là Arizona ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si horrible en ce moment avec elle, je sais juste que je suis en colère envers moi-même. Ressentir toutes ces choses, tous ces sentiments confus, et ne savoir que faire.

-Tu es en colère à cause d'hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi je serai en colère pour hier soir ? Tu n'as rien fait… C'est moi qui-

-Je vois…donc tu t'en veux de m'avoir embrassée…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça Arizona…C'est juste que ce que je ressens en ce moment est vraiment confus…ce baiser…c'est bizarre…

Un blanc. Un autre blanc passe. Je me demande à présent pourquoi Arizona est tout à coup si silencieuse. En relevant la tête, je contemple son visage, un contraste entre perplexité et désillusion.

-Bizarre ? me dit-elle

Et c'est alors je réalise mon erreur. La fâcheuse habitude de dire derechef tout ce qui me passe par la tête me prend au dépourvu aujourd'hui.

-Non, non ce n'est pas bizarre… C'est juste que-

-Pas la peine de t'expliquer, je m'en vais.

Elle tire sa chaise, se lève et part sans un mot avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de m'expliquer. Ces longues tresses blondes s'éloignent déjà et disparaissent aussitôt dans la limousine noire au coin de la rue.

* * *

-CABBBIIEEEE !

-Hum…Quoi Miranda ?

-Mon dieu vous avez une mine affreuse ! D'autant plus que vous êtes autant déprimante que cette stupide héroïne de vampires que mes filles idolâtrent. Réveillez vous maintenant ! Je ne voudrais pas à avoir à vous payer une psychanalyse. Alors quoi ? Vous vous êtes finalement rendue compte que vous étiez grosse ! ?

Sourire était le plus important à ce moment… Surtout _ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus…_

J'ignorais ces commentaires blessants et présentai les dossiers devant Miranda.

-Voici tous les pièces pour le dossier Défilé. Vous y trouverez le budget des maquilleurs, des techniciens, les photographes présumés présents à la soirée ainsi que des stars de renommé internationale. (Je tournais la page et pointais la principale liste du côté droit) Ah ! Et ici les principaux actionnaires.

Miranda me contempla un moment puis réajusta ses lunettes. Elle feuilletait le dossier, lâchait de temps à autres quelques _Mmh_ et_ Oh,_ ses sourcils toujours rehaussés de façon dramatique. Puis elle brisa finalement le silence et ferma brusquement le dossier. Elle enleva ses lunettes, lentement et m'observa un moment. Je pouvais alors déceler une pointe d'espièglerie et étonnement dans ses yeux verts-gris.

-Mmmh…Finalement vous n'êtes pas aussi déprimante que cette stupide héroïne.

Je pus échapper un soupir de contentement car je savais à présent que j'avais bien fait mon travail. Puis elle s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, ces talons hauts brutalisant le sol d'un son sec voire inquiétant pour les autres employés de Runway.

* * *

Deux heures plus-tard, je suis toujours dans mes dossiers, plongée dans l'organisation de ce défilé.Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ce coup-ici.

_Je pense tout de même que j'ai besoin d'un café…_

Je me lève alors et me dirige vers la petite kitchenette. La machine à café est allumée. Je prends une dosette, rajoute de l'eau. Puis je place la dosette dans le compartiment et appuie sur le bouton "une tasse". La machine s'actionne, son bruit strident et agaçant brisant le silence. Alors que j'attends mon café, je vérifie pour la trentième fois de la journée mon téléphone portable.

Toujours aucune réponse.

J'avais envoyé plusieurs textos à Arizona, l'appelant même… sans succès. Sûrement parce que Arizona m'en voulait. Et ce qui était normal, j'avais été stupide… J'avais encore une fois ouvert ma « grande bouche », comme dirait Miranda, sans réfléchir… Ce baiser n'était pas bizarre, loin de là, c'était mes réactions à ce baiser qui étaient « bizarres ».

Un simple effleurement des lèvres et pourtant une sensation de plaisir immense. Un simple regard et toute ma vie semblait dénuée de sens….Un simple contact et soudain ma peau me brûle…

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

Le bruit strident de la machine me sort alors de ma rêverie et me signale que mon café est prêt. Je saisis ma tasse et immerge mon nez dans la vapeur fumante. A nouveau perdue dans mes pensées, je soupire.

Il fallait que je la revoie. Il fallait que je lui dise, que je m'excuse auprès d'elle, lui affirmer que ce baiser était loin d'être bizarre. Je composais pour la énième fois aujourd'hui le numéro d'Arizona.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

_Allez réponds s'il te plaît…_

**Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Arizona Robbins. Veuillez me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai**. _**BEEP**_

_Merde ! Elle m'en veut vraiment…_ _Bon je pense que maintenant je peux lui laisser un message._

« Euh…salut…c'est encore moi. Voilà je voulais vraiment te dire que je suis désolée pour ce matin. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire que ce baiser était bizarre, loin de là Arizona…Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela auparavant. L'image de ce baiser ne fait que se répéter dans ma tête…C'est juste ce que je ressens qui est bizarre….pour la première fois je me laisse complètement être moi-même avec quelqu'un et….et ça me fait peur, ce lâcher prise….Je…um…je me sens bien avec toi voire énormément bien c'est juste que la situation dans laquelle je suis en ce moment…et bien ne me permet pas d'être avec toi. Mais j'aimerais vraiment être avec toi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais bon pour cela il me faut du temps. S'il te plaît rappelle-moi si t'as ce message… »

Ma main tremblante appuie sur le bouton raccrocher. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, comment agir mais avant tout je m'en veux. Terriblement.

Va-elle-même répondre cette fois-ci ? Pas sûr…Je me sens alors tellement stupide….tellement stupide d'avoir prononcé ce mot…Bizarre. Mais quelle idiote !

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, je vis Emily se tenir en face de moi, les bras croisés, arborant un sourire en coin largement visible.

-Alors comment ça on a une amante secrète ? Ah ! Et moi qui te pensais coincée.

_Parfait…Comme si j'avais besoin de ça…_

- De quoi tu te mêles Emily ? lui répondais-je d'un ton sec et agacé

-Ohh mais je vois bien ton petit jeu, toi qui t'envoies en l'air avec Arizona pendant que ton copain attends patiemment sa douce et si honnête dulcinée.

A cet instant, je n'appréciais pas du tout le ton délibérément hypocrite et acerbe d'Emily, connaissant sa nature manipulatrice et narcissique.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Arizona et moi, on ne couche pas ensemble. Je n'aime pas du tout tes accusations mal placées.

Elle émit alors un rire rauque et sournois à ma réponse, s'avançant un peu plus près de moi.

-On sait tous que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps dans l'entreprise, tu n'es qu'un pion pour Miranda, une assistante de plus qui sera bientôt remplacée par une plus compétente que toi.

Ses yeux verts électriques étaient similaires à ceux d'une vipère : froids et manipulateurs.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux débarquer ici, devenir l'assistante personnelle de Miranda Priestley, la rédactrice en chef du plus célèbre magazine de mode alors que tu n'y connais absolument rien ! Mais ma pauvre ! Après t'avoir utilisé pour le défilé, tu seras virée ! Tu entends V-I-R-E-E, sinon Miranda t'aurais déjà proposé de l'accompagner à Paris pour la semaine de la mode dans deux mois. Non vraiment je ne fais que t'avertir et je me demande bien comment ton copain et ta famille hyper catholique vont réagir lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu passes tes heures supp' chez une certaine Arizona Robbins.

Je suis sure que je pouvais à présent sentir le sang bouillir dans mes veines cette fille était vraiment une mégalomane…

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème !? Allez dit moi tu te sens tellement nulle et inutile que le besoin te prends d'écraser des gens plus honnêtes et compétents que toi. Je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher autant d'informations sur ma vie privée mais cela m'avance juste sur le fait que ta vie est si pathétique et déprimante. Tu penses que je vais me faire virer ? Tu es bien sûre de toi je trouve.

Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Parfait mais ne viens pas pleurer lorsque Miranda partira sans toi à Paris. Car en aucun cas Miranda ne choisirait une fille aussi narcissique, médiocre et puérile. Va dire à mon copain et ma famille cela, je doute qu'ils te croiront, d'autant plus que cela est faux. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

_Non mais je rêve pour qui elle se prenait ?_ _Décidément aujourd'hui n'était pas mon jour._

* * *

Une heure passa et toujours pas de réponse. Je ne cesse de regarder mon téléphone ayant l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

-CALLLIE! Voudrais-tu arrêter de regarder ton téléphone toutes les deux secondes, il faut qu'on finisse les doublures de ces jupes.

Je rangeai alors mon téléphone dans ma poche, me sentant tout à coup un peu honteuse d'être si distraite sur mon lieu de travail. Il fallait après tout que je me concentre sur mes priorités.

-Pardon Nigel, je sais ce n'est pas du tout professionnel…

Nigel rehaussa ses lunettes et me regardait d'un air incrédule.

-Oui effectivement, mais oublions cela et mettons nous au travail d'accord ?

Nous restâmes une heure et demie à travailler, Nigel peaufinait les doublures et arrangerait les imperfections à la machine alors que je listais plusieurs types de jupe sélectionnées, détaillant avec attention leurs matières, leur coupe et leurs décorations singulières.

-Alors ensuite jupe noire taille haute en satin, perles roses sur le pli inférieur, ceinture blanc cassé.

-Oui c'est là tu peux la mettre, elle est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? Et ces perles ? Pureté et perfection… Elles viennent tout droit de Madagascar.

Je souriais alors devant l'enthousiasme de Nigel il adorait son métier, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, dans sa gestuelle. Désormais il semblait émerveillé face cette jupe, l'inspectant plusieurs fois sous la lampe de son bureau, la soulevant au dessus de sa tête pour en contempler l'ouvrage. Puis il se mit à fredonner. A cet instant Nigel me faisait penser au un petit enfant qui rêve des sucreries ou des chocolats décorés délicatement derrière la vitrine d'une boulangerie.

-Cette jupe est magnifique parce que tu es génial Nigel. Tout ce que tu crée est unique, osé, original, fantastique, ok parfois un peu extravagant.

Il rit à ma remarque. Une bonne complicité s'était, depuis, forgée entre nous.

-Tu as vraiment du talent, tu es humble mais tu sais ce que tu veux et te faire respecter. Tu es fort, déterminé et beau et je suis vraiment contente de connaître une personne aussi incroyable et généreuse.

Il enleva alors ces lunettes et me montra son plus beau sourire. Il s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Ca me touche _darling_. Tu sais Callie tu es aussi quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Tu es la seule assistante à ce jour qui a tenu tête à Miranda, il faut le faire quand même !

Nous rîmes tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre pendant un moment. Puis il reprit.

-Tu es une jeune femme très intelligente, sérieuse, clairvoyante, adorable et magnifique. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, n'en doute pas surtout pas. Tu es jeune et tu as un bel avenir tracé devant toi j'en suis sûr.

- Merci ça me touche Nigel.

Je baisse alors la tête et regarde encore une fois mon téléphone. Soudain je sens une main saisir mon téléphone avant de le poser sur la table. Nigel s'assoit puis rehausse ses lunettes avant qu'il ne me demande :

-Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe Callie. Tu n'as pas cessé de regarder ton téléphone aujourd'hui.

Je soupire alors et me passe une main dans les cheveux. _Mais comment lui expliquer cela ?_

-Pfff…C'est tellement compliqué…Je me suis mise dans une situation et je ne sais plus comment en sortir.

Il rehausse alors les sourcils, étonné.

-Quelle situation ? me demande-il, interloqué

-C'est Arizona…

Nigel acquiesce, reconnaissant son prénom.

-Et ?...

-Et alors je ne sais plus quoi faire…Hier je suis sortie en boîte avec Mark et John, un ami commun de longue date. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à que j'aperçoive Arizona embrasser une autre femme. Ugh ! C'était horrible ! J'avais juste d'envie d'hurler et d'arracher la tête… de l'autre…. pétasse ! J'étais tellement furieuse et jalouse que j'en brise mon verre. Quoi ? Arrête Nigel, ne ris pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle…

Nigel se mettait la main sur la bouche et gloussa plusieurs fois.

-Oh qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être là…

-Nigel !

-Désolé mais c'est trop drôle. Je t'en prie continue.

-Donc je me retrouve alors là, ma main est ensanglantée. Je décide alors de nettoyer ma plaie aux toilettes.

-Je me disais bien que tu t'étais entaillé. Ce bandage est tellement gros…Ca te fait moins mal au fait ?

-Oui ça me fait moins mal merci mais je ne vais pas y arriver si tu me coupes tu les deux secondes.

-Désolé. Continue.

-Donc je me retrouve aux toilettes, j'essuie ma plaie et là j'entends une voix me parler : Arizona. Elle inspecte ma plaie, puis la soigne et là elle me fait une déclaration.

-Oh… Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Et bien je ne savais pas quoi répondre, c'était tellement beau ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je n'avais plus de mots. Mais le moment fut interrompu par Mark me demandant de derrière la porte des toilettes si j'avais besoin d'aide.

Nigel roula des yeux à la mention de Mark et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Quel goujat celui là ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'y aller et là je ne sais pas, prise d'un excès de confiance, je l'ai embrassée.

Nigel descendit de la table derechef, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte.

-Sweet gaga… C'était comment ?

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux l'espace d'un instant, me remémorant la sensation des ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-C'était très bref, quelques secondes à peine… Je crois bien que la terre s'est arrêtée de tourner dès l'instant où j'ai goûté à ses lèvres…Enfin voilà ensuite elle est repartie. Puis nous nous sommes revues ce matin.

-Où ça ? A Runway ?

-Non, dans un bar. Et je me suis comportée comme une idiote.

Nigel roula ses yeux à ma remarque et se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Je soupirai alors, la culpabilité revenant au fond de moi. _Je m'étais vraiment comportée comme une idiote._

-Je lui ai mal parlé…et...et je m'en veux !

Je parcourais la pièce de gauche à droite, mes ongles s'agrippant à la racine de mes cheveux. Finalement Nigel finit par m'arrêter en me saisissant par les épaules.

- Voudrais-tu arrêter de tourner à gauche et à droite, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

-Désolé…c'est juste que je m'en veux tellement…en fait j'étais en colère…colère envers moi-même de ressentir tous ces nouvelles sensations confuses…Je me sens perdue et coupable de mentir à Mark…Et non intentionnellement, je lui ai dit que le baiser était bizarre…Mais en fait ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, ce qui est bizarre sont mes réactions à ce simple baiser…Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

-Ah Callie…Ce n'est qu'un gros malentendu. Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui en parler au moins ?

-Oui je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois ! Je lui laissé plusieurs messages mais aucune réponse.

-Mmh voilà qui explique le fait que tu n'as cessé de regarder ton téléphone.

-Je fais quoi alors ? J'ai vraiment essayé de l'appeler et de lui laisser des messages, sans succès.

Nigel remet ses lunettes en place. Il se dirige vers son bureau et se saisit de sa loupe. Je l'observe calmement. Ses mais expertes passent les fils de laine dans l'aiguille et tirent habilement et successivement le tissu. Soudain il s'arrête. Sa tête se relève et ses yeux semblent vouloir me dire quelque chose.

-Et si tu te rendais à son lieu de travail ? Dans ce cas elle sera obligée de t'écouter.

Je soupire. Ma tête est baissée, et mes yeux, eux, sont perdus dans les clichés de Runway.

-Et si elle ne veut pas me recevoir ?

-Ah Baste ! Tu vas arrêter de te trouver des excuses maintenant !

-Mais quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est furieuse, la preuve elle ne me répond pas.

-Et bien justement ! Va la voir et au moins elle t'écoutera.

Je soupirai encore une fois. Nigel avait raison .Il fallait que j'aille lui parler.

-D'accord…Je vais y aller. Quelle heure est-il ?

Nigel me rendit mon téléphone puis regarda sa montre.

-Mmmh sept heures et demi.

- Il faut que je me dépêche son bureau ferme à vingt heures. Bonne soirée Nigel et merci pour tes conseils.

Je me dirigeai à présent vers la porte que Nigel m'ouvrit.

-Oh ce n'est rien. Bon courage et surtout ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

-J'y penserai.

Sur ce je sortis de son bureau et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Dix-neuf heures cinquante-cinq. J'arrive dans les locaux de Robbins Industries essoufflée. Je me rapproche alors de la réception.

-Mademoiselle je suis désolée, Mademoiselle Robbins ne peut vous recevoir, nous fermons dans cinq minutes. Repassez nous voir demain pour prendre un rendez-vous ultérieurement.

-Non écoutez je ne veux pas de rendez-vous. Je suis une amie de Mademoiselle Robbins, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, c'est urgent.

-Mademoiselle cela est impossible, repassez nous voir demain pour un rendez-vous.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne veux pas de rendez-vous. J'ai besoin de lui parler MAINTENANT, c'est urgent !

-Mademoiselle si vous vous ne calmez pas, je vais être obligée d'appeler la sécurité.

-Non mais je rêve ! Ca vous coûte quoi de l'appeler pour lui dire que je suis là ?

Mes mains s'agrippent violemment au bureau de l'assistante.

-Bon j'appelle la sécurité.

-Non mais bien sûr ! Allez-y ! Vous n'avez que ça à faire !

Je m'éloigne alors de son bureau et croise mes bras. Mais alors que je m'apprête à m'asseoir, deux hommes, grands et habillés d'un costume s'avancent vers moi.

-Sécurité ! Veuillez faire sortir cette femme s'il vous plaît !

La réceptionniste pointe son doigt en ma direction. Derechef, les deux colosses tournent la tête simultanément, acquiescent, puis se saisissent de mes bras sans se poser de questions. Leurs mains rêches et calleuses me font mal, mais ils continuent à appuyer sur mes biceps, me pressant au plus vite vers la sortie.

- Non mais lâchez-moi ! J'ai dit LÂCHEZ-MOI !

-Wooaa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Une voix d'homme, forte et sévère brise alors le vacarme. Des pas se rapprochent mais je ne peux toujours pas apercevoir l'homme, les deux colosses m'empêchant de bouger.

-Monsieur cette femme prétend connaître Mademoiselle Robbins, lâche un des agents.

Les pas se rapprochent encore. Puis l'image de cet homme complète le son de sa voix. Je le reconnais alors immédiatement. Lui aussi apparemment. Ces yeux, étonnés et à la fois amusés, ne semblent pas vouloir se détacher des miens. Puis il sourit. Je connais bien ce sourire. Et je me sens tout à coup honteuse.

-Mais bien sûr qu'elle je la connais ! Well Well Callie Torres quel plaisir de te revoir. Messieurs lâchez-la s'il vous plaît, elle est avec moi.

Les deux agents relâchent alors mes bras. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mes biceps me font mal à cause de la pression récemment exercée par les deux colosses. Je m'avance alors vers l'homme et lui serre la main. A ce moment, je ne peux lui être plus reconnaissante.

-Merci beaucoup. Enfin quelqu'un qui m'écoute.

La réceptionniste regarda alors notre échange, hébétée et rouge de honte.

-Monsieur, je suis confuse…Je ne pensais pas que vous connaissiez cette femme.

-Peu importe. La façon dont vous traitez les visiteurs est complètement inappropriée. Je demande que vous vous excusiez de votre comportement tout de suite. Je ne tolérerais plus que vous traitez les personnes de cette façon Cynthia.

_Tiens prends ça, espèce d'écervelée… _Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

-Je suis profondément désolée. Mademoiselle Robbins vous attend.

Son sourire était désormais forcé tout comme le mien. Alors que je passais à hauteur de son bureau, elle me lança un regard haineux et méprisant. Si elle croyait m'impressionner, elle se trompait complètement. Je m'arrêtais alors et lui lançai un regard à la façon de Miranda Priestley, bien dédaigneux, arrogant et bien évidement le plus méprisant possible.

Elle ne sût quoi répondre.

_Mmh finalement, j'apprenais vite les règles à Runway._

L'homme m'attendait alors au fond du couloir et arborait un petit sourire face à la scène qui venait de se produire. Je me raclai alors la gorge, un peu honteuse, puis m'avançai. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je réajustai la sangle de mon sac.

-Chuck, je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

Il posa alors sa main sur mon épaule un bref instant et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Oh ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. Ma cousine t'apprécie alors je t'apprécie aussi. Mais les gens avec qui elle travaille peuvent être vraiment stupides parfois.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Je crois que c'est pire à Runway.

-J'imagine. Au fait qu'est-ce que tu dois dire de si urgent à Arizona ?

-En fait j'ai un peu honte, c'était juste un prétexte pour entrer…

Il souriait à présent, ses sourcils étaient rehaussés. Son expression était similaire à celle de Nigel.

-Well, well Calliope Torres, je suis choqué c'est le cas de le dire.

-Non en fait, je veux vraiment lui parler parce que j'ai merdé voilà tout… C'est un gros malentendu, je lui envoyé plusieurs messages, et appelé plusieurs fois pour m'expliquer mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Je crois bien qu'elle évite mes appels.

-Oh c'est vrai qu'Arizona est assez susceptible, mais bon peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de répondre à tes appels, tu sais c'est une femme très occupée.

Nous arrivâmes alors dans une salle d'attente. Le plafond était haut et le mur, blanc cassé, était couvert de portraits. De fenêtres à la française aux verres anciens laissent passer les néons des immeubles d'en face. Des meubles en bois merisier se mêlaient à des fauteuils voltaire, placés dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Enfin un grand tapis persan était déplié sur le sol. Ses nuances de doré et de pourpre se mélangeaient dans une succession de losanges ornés de fleurs stylisées. Voyant mon intérêt soudain pour ce tapis, Chuck s'avança et brisa le silence.

-Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Il a été acheté par le père d'Arizona en 1989 à Téhéran. C'est un tissage traditionnel à la main.

Je n'osais marcher dessus. Ce tapis devait être d'une valeur inestimable… Tout cela…Cet argent…Je n'étais pas habituée.

-Wow. Un tissage à la main…C'est très précis pour un travail à la main.

Chuck semblait alors très surprit de ma remarque.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une passion pour les tapis, Callie Torres.

Je lui souris.

-Seulement les beaux.

Je m'étais peut-être trompée sur lui. Sa compagnie m'était sympathique et agréable. De plus, grâce à lui, j'avais l'occasion de m'expliquer avec Arizona. Chuck jeta un regard à sa dispendieuse montre, il semblait subitement pressé et préoccupé. Il me sourit piètrement puis s'éloigna de moi avant d'ajouter précipitamment:

-Ecoute il faut que je parle affaires avec elle, ça ne prendra que dix minutes grand maximum. Attends-moi ici et je t'appellerai ensuite quand j'aurais fini.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, il était déjà parti.

- Bien sûr…

Je ne savais alors que faire en attendant. Le silence était assourdissant et je commençais à m'ennuyer. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes…Toujours rien.

Je décidais alors de me lever.

En silence, je parcourais lentement la pièce, inspectant chaque portrait. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes, tous semblaient importants et graves. Je m'intéressais alors à la plus ancienne lignée de portraits. _**1868, Henry Edward Robbins, créateur de Robbins' Industries. En pleine révolution industrielle, l'ampleur des besoins financiers engendrés pose rapidement la question de financement par des capitaux extérieurs, privés. Henry. E. Robbins est l'un des premiers grands gérants d'entreprise à prendre ce pari. **_

Je reprends ma silencieuse marche à travers les générations de portraits. Il y a beaucoup de noms. Beaucoup trop de noms. Je me sens subitement minuscule, insignifiante face à cette déferlante de noms : _**John K. Robbins, Jefferson M. Robbins, Benjamin S. Robbins **_et bien d'autres Robbins….

Tous ces hommes ont l'expression grave, imposante, solennelle. La petite biographie qui les accompagne ne fait que renforcer leur prestige et autorité.

Enfin arrive le dernier portrait.

La photographie semble récente, les couleurs étant beaucoup plus beaucoup plus nettes que les précédentes. Mais c'est avant tout la personne photographiée qui en une totale rupture par rapport à ses prédécesseurs.

Ses cheveux blonds longs et brillants, illuminent son visage. Son teint, lui, est rayonnant, ses fossettes, hautes et élégantes. Sa bouche, elle, est naturellement rose et envoûtante. Je la vois là ébaucher un léger sourire.

Et enfin ses yeux…. Ils resplendissent de milles nuances...

Ils sont clairs, perçants et captivants, d'un bleu cristallin indéfinissable. Les plus beaux saphirs ne seraient égaler ses magnifiques yeux à la fois si ensorcelants et si mystérieux…

-C'est bon elle t'attend dans son bureau.

Chuck me sort alors de ma rêverie. Il n'a pas semblé remarquer mon vif intérêt pour les portraits de la famille Robbins. Resserrant mon manteau et expirant un bon coup je m'avançais désormais vers la large porte qui donnait accès directement au bureau d'Arizona. Chuck semblait sentir mon appréhension. Il ajouta alors :

-Elle ne sait pas que c'est toi, je lui ai juste dit que quelqu'un voulait lui parlait. Bonne chance Callie.

-Merci pour tout Chuck.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine juste à l'idée de revoir Arizona. J'appréhendais à chaque fois mes rencontres avec Arizona. Cette femme me rendait naturellement nerveuse… J'expirais un long moment puis je tendis mon bras. _Tu peux y arriver…_ Ma main droite vint en contact avec le bois massif et architectural de la porte.

Une voix ferme et voluptueuse me répondit alors instantanément :

-Entrez !

Je actionnais la poignée et ouvrait la porte. Arizona était penchée sur ses dossiers, les cheveux en bataille.

Elle portait des lunettes. Derrière elle, se trouvait une large baie vitrée où l'on pouvait nettement apercevoir une vue incroyable sur l'Empire State Building et ses environs. Le bureau de Miranda apparaissait bien pâle et triste à côté du sien. Mais désormais la plus belle et incroyable vue qui s'offrait à moi était celle qui se trouvait assisse derrière le bureau.

Son visage faisait rehausser ses sourcils, ses lèvres mâchouillaient le stylo…Et ses lunettes…Ses lunettes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que des lunettes pouvaient être aussi sexy.

Puis elle releva la tête. Stupéfaction puis une pointe de ravissement…Aussitôt disparue. Son regard bleu pénétrait le mien, et je me perdais encore dans les profondeurs de ses yeux océans.

Ce regard semblait chercher des réponses mais son expression, elle, restait neutre. Nous restâmes un long moment comme cela à se contempler, à se chercher, à se comprendre, à se rassurer enfin; aucunes de nous ne daignait bouger et briser ce moment. Un moment où le temps semblait s'arrêter, un moment où tout ressurgissait…. Angoisses, incertitudes, inquiétudes, culpabilité, nervosité…Désir. Car oui au de-là de tout ça, au de là des angoisses et des incertitudes, le désir était toujours présent, là, dévorant et si subtil à la fois. Quel phénomène ce désir ! Avoir l'envie de le consumer tout entier l'interdit, le dangereux, « l'immoral ». Mais à coté de cela, il y avait cette supposée « raison », cette culpabilité et la toute la volonté de tout arrêter. Et de ne plus souffrir ou du moins de ne plus craindre le pire.

_Cela ne dépend que de toi_, me répétais-je

Arizona détourna alors le regard. Elle fixait désormais le mur à droite puis elle se leva doucement. Ses pas étaient légers, silencieux et pourtant si pesants dans le silence. Elle regardait passer le vacarme de New-York. La foule se presse, les sirènes hurlent, et des mendiants, seuls, ignorés ne peuvent trouver leur place dans ce chaos bien organisé.

Elle cherche qu'elle que chose dans sa poche. Elle est nerveuse elle aussi elle fume silencieusement, sans un mot, sans un geste. Soudain le son étrange de sa voix brise le silence confortable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis alors à nouveau nerveuse le ton sec et glacial de sa voix me brise le cœur.

-Je suis venue m'expliquer Arizona.

Elle laisse un échapper un rire rauque, dénué de tout humour.

-T'expliquer de quoi Callie ? Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je connais déjà la réponse…

Je me lève doucement et je m'avance à hauteur de son bureau. Mes mains sont appuyés sur le bois précieux de son bureau. Arizona me tourne toujours le dos.

-Dis la moi alors, je veux savoir.

Elle exhale une autre bouffée. Le silence est la seule réponse que je reçois en retour. Arizona me tourne toujours le dos.

-Toi-même tu la connais.

Je reste où je suis. Je n'ose m'avancer plus Arizona est distante et froide. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

-Ecoute, je n'ai jamais voulu signifier que ce baiser était bizarre. Jamais. C'est ce qui se passe dans moi qui est bizarre…

Je m'avance désormais à hauteur d'Arizona. J'ose briser la distance. Je m'approche et je me resserre contre elle de plus en plus. Je peux désormais sentir sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée. Mon cœur lui supporte faiblement la forte décharge qu'il vient de recevoir, ce choc ayant provoqué son emballement.

-Tu vois… voilà ce qui est bizarre…Regarde nous nous touchons à peine .Et regarde, sent toutes les réactions que cela engendre.

-Calliope…Arrête s'il te plaît.

-Non.

Je passai alors ma main sur joue, sa peau était si douce. Je restais là un moment avec elle, nos corps immobiles, ma main caressant de son pouce ses fossettes hautes et élégantes. Puis de mon autre main, je pris son pouls. Il battait fort, tellement que je n'avais même pas besoin de ma main pour le senti, l'entendre.

-Ne nie pas Arizona. Ton corps lui ne ment pas.

-Calliope…

-Non. Non je ne veux pas arrêter.

Mais alors que je continue à caresser sa joue, elle pousse ma main.

-Non tu vas le regretter.

-Non, cela est faux-

-Arrête. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

Arizona continue de fixer Manhattan. Elle expire puis souffle une nouvelle bouffée.

Je sais qu'elle a raison, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Ce n'est pas de la pure curiosité, non rien de tout cela. Je sais que ce n'est pas cela, que c'est beaucoup plus fort et intense, mais je ne l'ai pas encore découvert. Je n'en ai pas encore fait l'expérience, la sensation…

- Je m'en fous.

Mes mains encerclent désormais sa taille, son souffle se bloque, sa tête se pose en arrière… sur mon épaule. C'est fou mais nos corps se complètent, ils se complètent parfaitement. Même dans un geste aussi anodin.

-Calliope…arrête.

Je ferme les yeux et je laisse mes mains parcourir ses hanches, sa taille. Mes mouvements sont doux et légers, mais son corps est tendu et raide. Je m'approche de son oreille puis lui chuchote.

-Détends-toi Arizona.

Mes mains parcourent encore sa taille, doucement, sans pression. Son corps devient plus lâche, sa tête se pose désormais complètement sur mon épaule. Ses mains se posent alors sur les miennes, d'abord immobiles, légèrement tremblantes. Puis elles se resserrent, elles bougent avec les miennes. Qui l'aurait cru ? Caresser les mains d'une autre personne…Cela était-il censé provoquer autant de sensations.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Mon téléphone sonne. Mais Arizona est déjà partie. Elle s'est assise à son bureau et me tourne à nouveau le dos. Je réponds tout de même au téléphone. C'est Lily, elle a besoin de moi. Je raccroche. Arizona est toujours assise à son bureau.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle ne me répond pas. Sa tête est déjà tournée vers son ordinateur, ses mains tapant furieusement sur le clavier.

Soupirant, je ne vois ici aucune autre solution : je dois partir. Je m'avance alors vers la porte d'entrée de son bureau, ses yeux n'ayant pas décroché l'écran.

-Ecoute. J'aimerai que l'on parle plus Arizona. Je t'attendrai demain au Plaza à treize heures.

Je relève la tête. Aucune réponse... Mais elle me regarde. Elle semble complètement confuse et silence est assourdissant. Ne voyant aucun geste et aucune réponse de sa part, j'ouvre la porte et je pars sans un mot.

_Cela ne dépend que de toi…_

_**I'm not sure, if I love**_

_**Or I hate you**_

_**I'm not sure of anything at all**_

_**Why should I, have to hide **_

_**What I'm feeling**_

_**Deep inside I have the taste of you**_

_**I'm so consumed, do I have to choose**_

_**Tangled deep inside my emotions**_

_**Twisted is it love or devotion?**_

_**Hands tied only to keep us tangled**_

_**Do I want you tonight ?**_

_**Or I'll never see you again ?**_

_**Should I care about this at all ?**_

_**I'm so confused, when it comes to you…**_

* * *

**La Chanson: Tangled de Tina Arena.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Reviews please ! ;)**


	9. A fresh and sweet night in New-York

**Bonjour tt le monde ! Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, je suis désolée mais bon j'étais en pleine période de bac et j'ai bossé à fond pour l'avoir. Et j'ai bien fait, puisque je l'ai eu, mention très bien en prime ! Donc je ne vous ai pas oublié, bien au contraire, et puisque je suis très heureuse que tout ce stress et cette montagne de travail soient terminés, voici un long chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

**Calzona 11: merci pour ta review, ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas avoir des critiques si positives lorsque j'ai posté ma fanfic. Et pour info, non je n'arrête pas d'écrire cette histoire mais bon je mets du tps à poster car je prends le tps de bien écrire les scènes entre les personnages, je me relis plusieurs fois, je change des phrases, supprime ou modifie des passages, enfin bref un vrai carnage ;) Tant que je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite, je ne publie pas, et voilà c'est pour cela aussi que je mets pas mal de temps. En tt cas des reviews comme la tienne me boostent pour écrire plus vite ;)**

**Sur ce, Enjoy !**

* * *

«Hey. »

« Hey. Tu es en retard. »

Mark était allongé sur le canapé, une bière à la main tout en regardant un match de football. Je posai mon sac à coté du porte manteau et laissai échapper un soupir.

« Um…Oui désolée. Beaucoup de travail avec le défilé. »

Un mensonge. Encore une fois. Bien sur que le défilé demandait beaucoup de travail, mais ce soir la raison de mon retard n'était pas liée à un surplus de travail. Mais Mark décida d'ignorer ma réponse.

« Oh. Au fait j'ai pris du Chinois à emporter, tu sais celui qui est à droite de la boulangerie. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais je n'avais pas tellement envie de cuisiner ce soir. »

Je devrais sûrement lui en parler. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Tous ces secrets, tous ces mensonges, toutes ces fois où je lui disais « je t'aime ».

« Je t'aime ». Un mot trop souvent utilisé, trop impersonnel et qui au fond n'avait plus de sens.

«Um…Mark, il faut- »

_**DRING DRING DRING**_

Bien sûr il fallait que le téléphone sonne à ce moment là.

« Attends Callie je prends juste cet appel et après je t'écoute. Allô ? »

Je profitais de l'appel de Mark pour aller me rafraichir à la salle de bain.

Actionnant le robinet, je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau froide. Puis m'essuyant le visage à l'aide d'une serviette, je me regardais un instant dans le miroir.

Mes yeux étaient rouges de fatigue, mes cheveux en bataille et mes joues légèrement rosies par la fraîcheur de l'eau.

Que se passait-il ?

Comment se faisait-il de ressentir toutes ses sensations inconnues ?

Mais surtout comment se faisait-il qu'hier vous aviez la vie sous contrôle mais qu'aujourd'hui vous n'en maitrisiez plus le cours ?

Tout cela était vraiment déroutant…Mais en même temps excitant. Aujourd'hui j'étais prête à prendre des risques, à sauter dans l'inconnu alors qu'hier…alors qu'hier je ne me posais pas toutes ces questions.

« Callie ! Callie tu es où ? »

Je soupirais encore et fermais finalement le robinet. A travers le miroir, je vis Mark à la porte de la salle de bain. Il arborait un sourire large et posait le téléphone sur son torse afin que l'interlocuteur ne l'entende pas. Puis il me chuchota :

« Callie est-ce que ça te dérangerais si John venait à la maison ce soir. En fait il veut nous présenter sa nouvelle petite amie…ou je devrais dire plutôt « conquête ». »

Je souris alors au ton employé par Mark. Il taquinait souvent John quand il évoquait les déboires de sa vie sentimentale. Je riais maintenant me souvenant alors d'une ancienne anecdote.

« Tu es sûre qu'il y'en a pas deux cette fois-ci ? »

Mark ria à son tour à ma remarque.

Soudain le portable de Mark s'alluma sur son torse, émanant dorénavant le son distinctif de la voix de John.

« Mark ! Callie ? Hey vous deux ! Pourquoi vous rigolez ? »

« Merde ! J'ai mis le haut parleur. » S'exclama Mark

« Ouai ouai. J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous rigoler les deux. Callie t'es là ? »

Je m'approchais alors de Mark pour être plus près du téléphone.

« Oui je t'entends. Comment ça va John ? »

« Très bien écoute. Même très très bien. Enfin bref Callie est-ce que ça te dérange si je viens ce soir avec Cynthia ? »

« Euh non pas du tout c'est juste qu'on n'a pas cuisiné avec Mark et l'apart'… aurait besoin d'un peu de ménage » Rajoutai-je à l'intention de Mark celui-ci feignant l'ignorance avec un « quoi ? »

« Oh. Bon je passerais une autre fois alors. Je ne veux pas vous déranger-»

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, je le coupai pour parler à mon tour.

« Non viens John ! J'insiste. Et puis tu dois nous présenter ta nouvelle petite amie. »

« Bon allez je vais essayer de me libérer. Je te tiens au courant. »

« Ok à toute. »

J'appuyais sur le bouton raccrocher du téléphone et le rendais à Mark. Mais alors que je lui rendis, il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Cela était familier et agréable….Mais je ne ressentais pas les papillons dans le ventre, la chaleur me monter au visage, les joues qui me brûlaient, la gorge qui se nouait, l'électricité et un désir violent lorsque ses lèvres avaient touchées les miennes.

« Callie…Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je fuyais son regard.

« Um…Oui…je…il vaudrait mieux que je range un peu l'appartement avant que John arrive. »

Mais alors que je sortais de la salle de bain, Mark me saisit délicatement le poignet et m'obligea désormais à le regarder dans ses yeux bleus-gris.

« Tout à l'heure…Tu voulais me dire quelque chose. »

Ma gorge se nouait encore plus. Comment aborder cela ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, ça lui ferait trop de mal…Mais justement est-ce que cela ne lui fait pas du mal de ne pas savoir ? Je ne pouvais pas le faire souffrir…Mark était mon meilleur ami, mon confident et maintenant mon petit-ami. Mais il semblait que je me sois trompée sur l'implication du dernier statut. Je m'étais peut-être laissée bercée d'illusions, croyant que lorsque nous étions encore amis, cette forte complicité, cette honnêteté, franchise, ce côté décomplexé pouvait nous unir comme un couple.

Nous pouvions passer des heures à rire...mais aussi à s'engueuler.

Mark était tout pour moi, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer ma vie sans lui…seulement je pouvais aussi m'imaginer avec Arizona maintenant.

Peut-être que Mark n'était qu'en fait resté mon meilleur ami ?...

_Non tu ne peux pas penser ça ! Cela va faire un an que tu es avec lui, sois raisonnable Callie ! »_

« Callie…Tu m'entends ? »

« Um…il faut vraiment que je range là, s'il te plait. »

Mais alors que je m'avançais de la porte, le bras de Mark m'empêcha de passer.

« Non Callie. Pas avant que tu me parles. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps et c'est à peine si tu oses me toucher. »

Je continuais à fuir le regard de Mark. Sa main me prit le menton et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Callie. S'il te plait. Parle-moi. »

Je pouvais sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pourquoi lui faisais-je tant de mal ? Il fallait vraiment que je lui dise… Cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Lui dire « je t'aime »…Non.

Encore un mot trop souvent utilisé…et peu souvent pensé.

Seulement Mark était quelqu'un de bien.

Il était gentil, patient, drôle, ok parfois un peu cru, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Et il méritait de connaître la vérité.

« Mark, je….écoute je dois te parler…mais John va arriver et je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon-»

Mais Mark me coupa avant que je ne puisse finir.

« On peut annuler. John peut attendre. »

« Non. Plus tard. Je te le promets d'accord ? »

Il soupira puis sourit faiblement.

« D'accord. »

* * *

« Mademoiselle est-ce que je prends tout de même votre commande ? »

« Um….elle ne devrait pas tarder je vous assure. Si dans dix minutes elle n'est toujours pas là, je passe commande. »

Le serveur acquiesça à ma demande puis s'en alla d'un pas prononcé. Je me raclai la gorge et regardais ma montre.

Vingt-minutes de retard. Super. Je commençais à penser qu'Arizona m'avait posé un lapin. En même temps je m'y attendais un peu. Peut-être que je ferais mieux de partir. Peut-être que je ferais mieux de l'oublier et de ne pas envisager de quitter Mark. Lui était là pour moi. Il n'était pas si inaccessible, si mystérieux…si compliqué. Pourquoi moi ? Moi Calliope Iphegenia Torres, venue d'une famille catholique pratiquante, ait-il fallu que je succombe pour une femme alors que j'étais déjà en couple avec un homme ?

Je soupirais encore. Ma tête vint se poser lourdement sur la nappe blanche alors que je murmurais à moi-même.

Dios mio…estoy en un berenjenal. (_ Mon dieu…je suis dans le pétrin)_

« J'espère que ce n'est pas insulte à mon issu. Je suis désolée, je suis en retard. »

Je relevais la tête subitement en entendant cette voix si particulière. Arizona sourit puis pris place devant moi.

Oh la honte. Et maintenant elle m'avait vu me morfondre sur la table en murmurant des choses incohérentes. _Mierda ! Eres tonta Torres o que ?_

« Oh bonjour…Arizona tu es venue…Je ne pensais pas que- »

Arizona soupira puis me sourit timidement.

« Um…pour te dire j'avais très envie de te revoir. »

Je souriais à mon tour. Moi qui pensais qu'elle prendrait peur après ce qui s'était passé. Au contraire, il semblait que ce moment nous avait rapprochées, à ma plus grande surprise.

Finalement, elle s'asseyait en face de moi et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolée pour le retard... » Me dit-elle, d'un ton sincère

Je secouais alors ma tête, déconsidérant son retard.

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis contente que tu sois là, c'est le principal.»

Elle soupira puis posa son sac par terre.

« Je te remercie de ta compréhension. J'ai une réunion qui a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu avec des investisseurs…vraiment chiants il faut le dire. Limite si je n'ai pas dû me débarrasser d'eux pour éviter d'être trop en retard. »

« Oh. Mais tu aurais pu annuler tu sais. J'aurais compris. »

Arizona écarquilla ses yeux et hocha la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à tant de spontanéité.

« Non jamais ! Et puis j'avais envie de te revoir. »

Nous rîmes toutes les deux et je fis signe au serveur de nous amener la carte. L'expression d'Arizona changea tout à coup et ses iris bleus devenaient plus intenses. _Dios moi, elle me tue quand elle me fait ce regard, ne me regarde pas comme ça…_

J'avalais ma salive devant cette vision… Ses yeux intenses continuent à me fixer, dangereux et malicieux, ce qui me surprenait. Ce simple regard avait le don de m'exciter, c'était comme si ce regard prédateur me dévorait, me déshabillait. J'avais très chaud tout à coup.

Arizona semblait remarquer que j'étais mal à l'aise, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

« Um…bon…sinon ça va ? » Réussis-je à sortir, d'une voix inhabituellement aigüe et tremblante.

« Merci je vais bien. Et toi Callie comment ça se passe au travail avec Miranda ? »

Je soupirais et puis lâchai un petit rire nerveux.

« Et bien….j'ai pas mal de pression en ce moment. Runway organise un défilé samedi prochain et…voilà quoi avoir de suite la responsabilité de tout organiser….et bien je ne suis pas habituée. »

« Calliope je suis sure que tu fais du très bon travail. »

Je la regardais alors d'un regard incrédule.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Arizona passa une main dans ses cheveux et fixa Manhattan à travers la fenêtre. Puis elle me fixa de nouveau, de ce regard intense.

« Et bien…la preuve la durée de vie d'une assistante à Runway est d'environ une semaine, voire quelques jours. Et toi, cela va faire trois mois que tu travailles à l'entreprise. Et puis tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent et compétent et je pense que c'est pour cela que Miranda t'as embauchée. »

« Hmmm…Peut-être que tu as raison. » Marmonnais-je, à moitié convaincue.

« Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison ! »

Je riais maintenant face à l'enthousiasme d'Arizona. Je pris une gorgée de mon verre rouge puis reprit la conversation.

« Et toi avec la compagnie ? »

Arizona but une gorgée elle aussi.

«Ohh… Du stress aussi. »

Elle piqua des olives vertes disposées dans un bol puis en goutant quelques unes. Elle mâcha pendant un moment ses olives vertes et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à tant de naturel.

«Mmmh… En ce moment…de gros clients sont prêts à investir dans notre nouvelle ligne de restaurants. Le concept des hôtels avait dorénavant plût, mais je ne pensais pas que lancer notre propre chaîne de restaurants avec Chuck rencontrait autant de succès. »

« C'est super Arizona. Une ligne de restaurants wow je suis impressionnée. Tu cuisines ? »

Arizona se mit à rire à ma remarque et je ne pus qu'être confuse.

« Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Oh non…c'est juste que moi et la cuisine ça fait deux vraiment. »

« Ahh…On veut être une bussiness woman et puis après on ne sait plus cuisiner. »

Arizona ricana puis me tira la langue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de secouer la tête. Elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle se comportait comme un enfant.

« Mmmh…Disons que je sais faire les pancakes seulement à chaque fois un côté est brulé au second degré. Ah !t aussi des muffins à la myrtille, la seule recette qu'a réussi à m'apprendre ma mère. »

Je piquais à mon tour quelques olives vertes et secouais la tête face à la réponse d'Arizona.

« Wow. Des pancakes brûlés et des muffins à la myrtille, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois aussi mince. »

Elle me tira encore la langue.

« Haha très drôle. On dirait ma mère qui me parle. »

Elle fit une grimace. Soudain sa voix prit une tonalité aigüe et ridicule. Mon verre menaça de tomber, son imitation me faisant rire aux éclats.

« Arizona Robbins ! Mais non ! Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il faut éplucher la peau des champignons avant de les couper ! »

Je riais maintenant de bon cœur avec Arizona pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me tenais le ventre, rire devenait désormais douloureux.

« Ahh…Est-ce que tu réalises que tu viens juste de me comparer à ta mère ? »

Elle sourit puis jeta une olive dans sa bouche qu'elle attrapa au vol.

« Ahh oui désolée. »

Le serveur interrompit notre moment et nous prîmes nos commandes.

« Au fait ! Je ne savais pas que tu parlais espagnol » Me-dit-elle, brisant le silence.

Je souris et puis bus une gorgée de mon vin.

« Oui…en fait c'est ma langue maternelle. Je suis née à au Mexique. Puis lorsque j'avais dix-ans, j'ai du déménager à Miami à cause du travail de mon père. Heureusement j'avais déjà commencé à apprendre l'anglais à l'école mais bon à cet âge là je ne connaissais que les basiques. »

« Oh…Ca du être dur de s'adapter à une toute autre culture. Je veux dire à cet âge là, on pas mal besoin de repères. »

Je pris une pause et observais la rue à ma droite. Arizona semblait sentir mon hésitation. Finalement je me tournais à nouveau vers elle et soupirais un instant avant de poursuive.

« Oui…c'était dur…je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les autres enfants me regardaient si différemment à l'école. Je ne comprenais pas lorsqu'ils se moquaient de moi en anglais. Et pourquoi les parents me dévisageaient et éloignaient leurs enfants. »

Je pouvais voir la compassion et la tristesse dans les yeux d'Arizona. Soudain elle posa sa main sur la mienne, un geste réconfortant mais qui provoquait en moi des millions de papillons dans le ventre.

« Calliope…Je suis désolée. Et ces enfants étaient juste trop idiots de ne pas t'apprécier. J'aurais été ravie d'être ton amie Calliope, je veux dire tu es belle, intelligente et drôle…Personne ne peut ignorer cela. »

Je souris affectueusement à Arizona. Ses compliments et sa compassion me faisaient chaud à cœur.

« Merci Arizona. Oui ça été dur. Mais cela s'est arrangé au lycée puis à l'université. Et maintenant j'ai réussi. Mais bon je ne compte pas rester l'assistante de Miranda indéfiniment. »

« Mmmh c'est vrai. Mais tu es jeune encore et cette expérience va t'ouvrir pleins de portes, crois-moi. Sinon à propos du Mexique, tu y retournes souvent là-bas ? »

Je finissais mon verre puis hochai la tête.

« Oui en fait pendant les fêtes de Noël, et de Pacques j'y retourne. Ma famille est très croyante et pratiquante mais bon moi je ne suis pas forcément aussi croyante. Ma grand-mère et mon grand-père vivent toujours là-bas. »

Arizona semblait écouter attentivement lorsque je lui parlais, elle souriait, hochait la tête et je pouvais clairement apercevoir dans ses yeux bleus un véritable intérêt.

« Tu as l'air proche de ta famille. »

Je souriais dans le vide en repensant à ma famille. Ils représentaient vraiment tout pour moi. C'était grâce eux si j'avais réussi à m'accomplir en tant qu'adulte.

« Oui. Surtout mes grands-parents, je les adore. Mon père, mon frère et ma sœur également. »

Arizona acquiesça puis fronça ses sourcils.

« Mais ta mère… »

Je soupirais alors. Ma mère et moi n'étions pas vraiment proches, je ne partageais pas ses opinions et elle désapprouvait mon style de vie.

« C'est compliqué… Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se ressemble pas du tout…C'est vrai je la trouve vraiment égoïste, moralisatrice et très commère…Je la vois déjà là en train de commérer avec ses amis de cérémonies d'autant plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Comme ci on pouvait appeler ça des amis…Des gens qui parlent derrière notre dos. Cela été pire lorsque mon cousin Cristobal a annoncé à ma famille qu'il était gay… »

Arizona me sourit d'un ton compatissant puis pris la parole.

« Je me souviens le jour où j'ai annoncé cela à mes parents…Ils ont été surpris d'abord, un peu inquiets il faut l'avouer… mais au final m'ont acceptée. Pour eux je restais toujours leur fille quelque soit mon orientation sexuelle. »

J'acquiesçais et je souriais face à la révélation d'Arizona. J'aimais beaucoup le fait d'en apprendre plus sur elle et de discuter ensemble de nos vies, notre passé, nos problèmes, nos joies, nos peurs.

« Les parents sont censés protéger leur enfants, les aimer et les soutenir, quelque soit leur style de vie. Et j'admire tes parents pour cela. »

Arizona but une gorgée de son vin puis me sourit.

« Oui je reconnais que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des parents si formidables. »

Notre moment fut interrompu par l'arrivée du serveur.

« Alors le dos de cabillaud sauce beurre blanc et échalote pour Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle votre plat arrive dans cinq minutes, le chef finit la cuisson de la viande. »

Arizona acquiesça avec un sourire et le serveur s'approcha de moi avec mon assiette fumante.

« Attention c'est chaud. Voilà, j'arrive pour vous amener l'eau et le pain. »

Le serveur posa l'assiette devant mon verre, puis s'éclipsa. La chaleur du poisson vint diffuser les arômes et je ne pus m'empêcher de me lécher inconsciemment ma lèvre inférieure. J'avais tellement faim que je pouvais également entendre mon ventre gargouiller.

_**BOULLLI BOULLLI BPLOOP**_

Oh non.

Je rougis alors furieusement face au bruit de mon ventre qui manifestait sa présence. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je pouvais apercevoir Arizona qui souriait et riait doucement.

« Tu sais… tu peux commencer à manger ».

« Mais non. Il faut que je t'attende quand même. »

« En tout cas ton ventre dit le contraire. »

Je tirai alors la langue à Arizona. Elle se mit alors à rire franchement. Ce son était vraiment de la musique à mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce que j'adorais son rire ! En fait j'adorais tout en elle. Je me joignais alors à son rire.

Une pause confortable s'installa entre nous. Je vérifiais si je n'avais pas reçu de nouveau message sur mon téléphone pendant qu'Arizona regardait brièvement le sien. Puis pensant que chacune ne regardait l'autre, nous nous regardâmes en même temps.

Je souriais.

Elle me souriait.

Son sourire était juste indescriptible…c'était tout son visage qui s'illuminait lorsqu'elle souriait, ses jolis fossettes, ce joli petit menton et ses yeux…bleus profonds et éclatants. _Oh God, et maintenant me revoilà adolescente…_

Arizona semblait me parler… je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entendais aucun mot.

Maintenant c'étaient ses lèvres qui retenaient mon attention. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti mais moi je ne voyais que ses lèvres roses, captivantes_. Oh si seulement je pouvais juste revivre ce moment où je les aie touchées pour la première et unique fois._

« Calliope. Callie ! Tu m'entends ? »

Le son de sa voix brisa ma rêverie. Tout à coup je pouvais entendre les sons autour de moi, j'étais toujours dans le restaurant et Arizona me regardait maintenant avec confusion. _Whoa c'était quoi ça ?_

« Euh…Quoi ? »

Alors qu'Arizona allait répondre, elle fut interrompue par un serveur brun qui lui apporta son plat. Il posa son plat devant l'assiette, consciencieusement, puis recula.

« Bon appétit mademoiselle Robbins » Lui dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci. » Elle lui sourit poliment puis détourna le regard un court instant pour apprécier son assiette.

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il la regardait, comme si il la dévorait du regard. Quoi que…je devais sûrement avoir le même regard il y a moins d'une minute…

« Vous souhaitez autre chose monsieur ? » Lui demandai-je, d'un ton sec et agacé.

Je ne souhaitais pas paraître si dure, mais ma jalousie m'emportait. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je suis que l'homme serait déjà mort.

« Um…Non. »

Il toussa une fois, rougit d'embarras puis s'en alla à tout hâte. Arizona avait la bouche ouverte, elle semblait complètement confuse et stupéfaite.

« Mon dieu Calliope…je suis sûre que tu as terrorisé le pauvre garçon… »

J'ignorais Arizona et continuais de fixer le serveur. Il évitait mon regard, faisant semblant de s'occuper. _C'est ça cache toi…_

« Mmmh je ne crois pas non…Enfin as-tu vu comment il te regardait ? »

Je fixais Arizona à nouveau, ses sourcils étaient rehaussés, son visage traduisait un certain étonnement.

« Oui, mais ce n'était pas méchant…Au contraire ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que je plais. »

**30 min plus tard**

Je fixais mon assiette silencieusement. Je réalisais alors mon excès de jalousie…Oh mon dieu Callie. Je n'osais relever la tête.

« Calliope » Murmura Arizona « Regarde moi »

Mais je n'osais relever la tête, morte d'embarras. _Damn Torres !_

« Calliope… » Ne voyant aucune réaction, Arizona me prit le menton et le releva de son index. Je frissonnais au contact, ses doigts fins et délicats sur mon visage.

Je relevais alors la tête. Arizona me fixait avec un sourire éclatant. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté d'une façon adorable, son sourire toujours visible sur ses lèvres. Puis elle me fixa de nouveau, son expression cette fois-ci sérieuse mais très très sexy… _Damn Torres ! Reste calme._

« Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? »

Je lâchais un petit rire nerveux à sa question puis je la fixais de nouveau.

Pendant une minute, nos regards ne se lâchaient pas, l'un aussi pénétrant et intense que l'autre. Mon cœur fit plusieurs ratés à ce moment là, je pouvais même l'entendre. Arizona continuait de me regarder de ce regard si bleu et intense. A ce moment j'oubliais où nous étions. J'oubliais que j'étais déjà en retard pour mon travail. J'oubliais que j'avais Mark. A ce moment plus rien d'autre ne comptait…J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser.

« Oui...Euh je sais c'est débile…je…euh…je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller, je suis en retard.»

Il fallait que je m'en aille, sinon je risquais de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Mais alors que je prenais mon sac et me levai, Arizona se leva aussitôt et me saisit le poignet avant que je ne m'échappe.

« Attends, je te raccompagne »

Je suivis alors Arizona vers la porte de sortie du restaurant. Elle m'ouvrit la porte et me fit signe de passer et me fit son plus beau sourire. Mon cœur fit un battement bizarre, comme il s'était arrêté, puis reprit de plus belle.

« Merci »

Nous nous trouvions désormais devant l'entrée du restaurant. Arizona était en face de moi et continuait de me sourire. Sûrement qu'elle pouvait…elle devait se moquer de ma stupide jalousie.

Soudain, elle se rapprocha de moi.

Je restais plaquée, là, complètement figée et captivée, n'ayant aucune envie de bouger. Nos pieds se touchaient désormais. Son souffle à quelques centimètres du mien...

Puis elle se pencha vers mon oreille. Elle déposa un doux baiser au cru de celle-ci puis pris mon lobe entre ses lèvres et le suça avec sa langue.

Mon sac tomba d'un coup sec et me corps se raidit immédiatement. J'avais très très chaud tout d'un coup et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer.

« Ari..Arizona …qu'…qu'est ce tu fais ?»

Elle relâcha mon oreille, entre ses lèvres puis releva la tête, ses yeux pleins de malice.

« Que crois-toi que je suis en train de faire d'après toi ? »

Mais avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre, elle se pencha de nouveau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger gémissement à la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Arizona alternait entre des baisers papillons dans mon cou puis des succions sur mon lobe d'oreille. Ses actions provoquèrent une vague d'excitation dans mon corps. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, les agrippant fermement.

Puis Arizona se retira et me pris soudainement la main. Je la suivais, aveuglement, trop excitée pour riposter.

Arrivées quelques mètres plus loin dans un endroit plus sombre de la rue, Arizona me poussa contre un mur avec fermeté. Ses yeux étaient bleus sombres, ses pupilles dilatées.

Elle me regarda encore un instant, ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient roses. Mon pouls continuait de s'accélérer. Le son de mon cœur furieux, nos souffles erratiques étaient tout ce que je pouvais entendre. Puis Arizona s'attaqua de nouveau à mon cou, cette fois-ci mêlant baisers et succions successives.

Puis elle me mordilla.

« OH ! »

Cette fois ici il me fut impossible de contenir un gémissement de plaisir, la douceur et l'humidité de sa langue mêlée avec la douleur de la morsure m'excitait.

Puis elle me mordilla encore une fois.

Elle déposa finalement un dernier baiser humide, apaisant la morsure.

Le son et la sensation de ses baisers sur ma peau provoquaient en moi des choses incroyables. Puis elle quitta mon cou pour se pencher à nouveau vers mon oreille.

« Tu sais, ça m'excites beaucoup, quand tu es jalouse Calliope… » Me susurra-elle dans l'oreille, d'une voix rauque et terriblement sexy.

Mais alors que j'allais me pencher pour l'embrasser, elle s'éloigna de mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, mes jambes étaient littéralement en compote. Ma vision était encore un peu floutée, ma respiration erratique.

Elle mordillait maintenant sa lèvre inférieure et continuer à me fixer puis la relâcha doucement, cette lèvre rose se bomba un court instant puis revint en place. Cette lèvre était maintenant légèrement enflée et un ton plus sombre à cause de la pression exercée par ses dents. Mon regard restait un long moment fixé sur cette lèvre : un geste plutôt banal mais Arizona avait le don d'érotiser tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. C'est alors que je relevais la tête que je compris que j'étais tombée dans son piège. Arizona me tourmentait volontairement et le sourire malicieux qu'elle me rendit me confirmait qu'elle y prenait plaisir.

« A Bientôt Calliope » Elle me jeta un dernier sourire, puis un clin d'œil et disparut de la rue comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je réalisais alors l'ampleur de la situation, repris mon souffle puis pris ma tête entre mes mains.

_Dios mio…estoy en un berenjenal…_

* * *

Je vais la tuer…Je vais la tuer….J'étais terriblement excitée, embarrassée mais j'étais aussi sur mon lieu de travail. Impossible de se concentrer, impossible d'entendre ce qui se passait autour de moi mon esprit restait bloqué depuis deux heures maintenant, deux heures que ces baisers érotiques hantait mon esprit. Et le pire était que je ne me sentais pas coupable, non maintenant il était trop tard, j'étais déjà une addict et Arizona mon héroïne.

Une seule dose, un seul regard, un simple contact suffisait à rendre l'accoutumance réelle à mon corps et à mon esprit.

Plus rien n'importait que cette dose, cette dose…

Et lorsque cette dose était augmentée, il rendait plus difficile à mon corps et mon esprit de s'en détacher maintenant Arizona était définitivement la seule et unique au cœur de mes pensées…Mon corps, mon esprit ne demandait qu'à augmenter les doses, toujours plus, il reconnaissait maintenant l'objet de mes pensées de très loin…

Les mains moites, le cœur qui bât, sensation de chaleur…dans le ventre, dans les jambes, dans le cœur…Frissons…anticipation…J'étais une addict…addict d'Arizona. Il était maintenant impossible de revenir en arrière après ce qui s'était passé en dehors du restaurant. Le peu de raison qui restait à mon esprit, qui me disait _Callie, ne gâche pas tout, Callie tout pourrait tout y perdre… _et bien ce peu de raison se rangeait peu à peu à côté du cœur.

Oui, mon choix était fait. Et Arizona avait intérêt à s'accrocher.

**Samedi soir, défilé à Runway. Soit prête à neuf heures.**

* * *

« Allez mes poulets, mes poulettes plus vite on se dépêche ! »

Nigel courait dans les couloirs, une jupe et un pantalon sur ses deux bras et deux chapeaux sur sa tête.

« Oh ! Ni- bon…bonjour à toi aussi… »

Deux assistantes le suivaient telles des poules se battant pour leur coq de basse cour…

Une atmosphère de chaos, de panique et d'anticipation régnait désormais dans Runway. Miranda n'était bien sûr par là pour assister au désordre. Non elle était bien trop occupée…Etre allongée sur une table du Mandarin Oriental, un des meilleurs spa de la ville, après tout…ça demandait beaucoup de concentration.

« Tiens toi, prends ça ! Allez grouille, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps »

Emily me coupa de mes pensées et me jeta deux boites de chaussures dans les bras que je réussissais à rattraper de justesse. _C'est fou ce que les gens sont aimables ici…_

Oui un chaos, c'était exactement le mot qui définissait le mieux ce qui se passait ici à Runway.

« Ohh ! »

Soudain un assistant de Nigel vint juste d'entrer en collision avec mes chaussures, celles-ci tombant au sol ainsi que tout le contenu de mon sac. Mais celui-ci décida de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était. Alors que je pensais que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire, mon téléphone, éjecté quelques mètres plus loin, se mis à sonner.

« Merde ! »

_**Ahh qu'est-ce qu'on est serrés au fond de cette boîte !**_

« Mais c'est quoi cette sonnerie ? Oh John… »

John avait du surement changer la sonnerie la nuit dernière, trouvant sa plaisanterie de bon goût.

_**Chantent les sardines, chantent les sardines !**_

Je courais alors en direction de mon téléphone afin d'éviter une humiliation publique.

_**Ahh qu'est-ce qu'on est serrés au fond de cette boîte !**_

« Roh mais tais-toi ! Imbécile…»

Deux standardistes m'observaient avec dédain et étouffaient leurs rires.

« Je me demande bien où Miranda est allée la chercher celle-là »

_**OH Chantent les sardines entre les huiles et les aromates**_

« C'est clair…Tu as vu comme elle est grosse »

Je me retournais alors en direction des deux femmes, toutes les deux appuyées sur un comptoir. Je m'avançais près d'elles, celles –ci paraissaient surprises par mon geste. Arrivée à leur hauteur, je croisais les bras et les regardais droit dans les yeux. La femme blonde au chignon et aux yeux verts semblait fuir mon regard tandis que l'autre femme, rousse, me regardait avec un mépris visible dans ses yeux.

« Donc je suis grosse…Mmh…D'accord, mais est-ce que ça me fait être quelqu'un de moins compétent ? Pensez vous que mes rondeurs sont une gêne pour contacter des photographes, des investisseurs, des stylistes…Je ne crois pas… Votre taille est fine, vos cheveux impeccables, votre look au top mais êtes-vous performantes pour autant ? Car oui ce que j'entends par performante, c'est aussi ambitieuse…Pourquoi travaillez vous ici ? Pour vous achetez les dernières bottes de chez Chanel ? Mon dieu, j'envie votre vie, vraiment si cela ne tient qu'à ça. Je suis peut-être grosse comme vous dites, mais j'ai des projets réels, concrets. Donc maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai du travail et je crois que vous aussi. »

Les deux femmes me regardaient maintenant, interloquées, et ne sachant que dire elles s'éloignèrent. Mon téléphone s'était éteint désormais.

**Un appel manqué : Numéro Inconnu**

J'appelais alors ce numéro inconnu.

« Allo ?»

Une voix masculine familière me répondit. J'essayais alors de décrypter cette voix.

« Oui bonjour, vous m'avez appelé ? Je suis Callie Torres. »

« Oui en effet, je suis James Garret, vous vous souvenez, le guitariste des Harks. »

Je me giflais alors à ma propre stupidité…_Oh mon dieu le guitariste des Harks._

« Ah oui bonjour. Bien sûr je me souviens de vous. Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous me joindre ? »

James rit à ma réponse et je ne pus qu'être confuse.

« Je vous appelle en fait parce que j'ai un petit problème…Bon en fait un gros…Le batteur s'est cassé le poignet ce matin et le chanteur a une grosse angine depuis deux jours -»

« Oh non… »

« Ouais… Je suis désolé vraiment, mais bon j'ai une solution je pense…Je suis batteur moi-même et je pense que je pourrai remplacer Travis, le batteur. »

« Oui mais attendez…Qui chante alors si Warren est malade ? »

J'entendis le rire de James au téléphone.

« Et bien disons que j'avais pensé -»

« Oh non… »

James rit une fois encore.

« Mais attendez je n'ai même pas encore fini ! »

« Oui mais je sais ce que vous allez dire. »

« Ahh. C'est bonne idée ? Non ? Callie je vous ai entendu chanter l'autre jour, vous avez une voix magnifique.»

« Merci c'est gentil à vous mais non je ne peux pas. C'est un défilé de mode ! Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur et je ne suis même pas une professionnelle. Et en plus Miranda me virerait sur le champ si je chantais à son défilé. Et puis si vous êtes batteur, il n'y aura plus de guitariste…»

« Oh mais j'ai déjà trouvé un guitariste. Par contre impossible de trouver un batteur vu que Travis s'est cassé le poignet ce matin. »

« James je ne peux pas, je risquerais de perdre mon travail. Je suis l'assistante de Miranda et non la chanteuse du défilé. Miranda a besoin de moi pour ce défilé, je ne peux pas me permettre de-»

James me coupa à nouveau. Je soupirais encore devant sa persistance. Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas renoncer, j'apprenais alors que lorsque ce dernier avait une idée en tête, il en était difficile de lui en débarrasser.

« Oh mais j'ai déjà appelé Miranda, elle est enchantée par l'idée »

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour enregistrer ce que James venait de me dire. _Il se fout de moi j'espère ?..._

« Mais bien sûr et qui va me remplacer ?! »

« Oh mais que vous êtes têtue mademoiselle Calliope Torres ! Emily est d'accord pour vous remplacer, tout se passera bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Au fait je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, viens au studio dans une heure. Allez à tout à l'heure Callie Chao ! »

Et sur ce, il raccrocha.

_Super…_

Je n'avais pas chanté depuis le lycée, mes études supérieures me demandant beaucoup de temps, de travail et d'énergie. Je n'en avais tout simplement plus envie mais aussi plus le temps. Chanter…Je ne sais pas si j'en serai encore capable, d'autant plus que je paniquais et balbutiais devant une forte audience. Je n'avais jamais vraiment chanté devant un public, alors n'imaginons même pas devant des designers, journalistes, stars du cinéma et…de la chanson… _Oh mon dieu, stars de la chanson…_

**Finalement Arizona, je pense que c'est mieux que tu ne viennes pas…**

Je recevais une réponse quelques secondes plus tard lorsque mon portable se mit à vibrer.

**Oh si je viens, j'ai trop envie de te voir. Chuck serait là au fait. ****Me tarde ! Bisous**

_Super… _

* * *

«_ It ain't the fancy things that you give to me. Even though you know I ain't mad at that _»

« Ouais continue ! »

« …Merde j'oublie toujours la suite-»

James prit le relais.

« _It's all about the times _… »

« Ah oui ! _That you spend with me_. _When I was down and out, Hey-ey_»

Pete arrêta de gratter les cordes de sa guitare et y posa sa main pour étouffer le son. Pendant ce temps James s'avança vers moi et me prit par les épaules.

« Non pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes Callie sur cette chanson ! »

« Okay merci j'apprécie le compliment James-»

« Non non je ne veux pas dire que tu forces sur ta voix ce que je veux dire par là c'est que cette chanson eh bien ce n'est pas une chanson écrite pour les chanteurs à voix, c'est tout dans l'interprétation ici. Je sais très bien que tu as une puissance vocale et un vibrato énormes mais là c'est tout dans la sensualité avec un brin de nonchalance »

Je riais maintenant James était devant moi en train de danser alors qu'il tenait toujours mes épaules. Je me pris alors dans son jeu, et me mis à danser à mon tour.

« Voilà maintenant Callie je veux entendre ta voix la plus rauque, sexy, je veux que tu nous fasse trembler ! Mais oh ! Soudain tu deviens mystérieuse, inaccessible, nostalgique. Je veux que tu penses à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui te fait trembler de désir et qui est pourtant inaccessible. Allez vas-y montre moi Callie ! »

Je m'avançais vers James et me mis à chanter tout en dansant.

«_ It ain't the fancy things that you give to me. Even though you know I ain't mad at that _»

Je fermais les yeux et me déplaçais dans l'espace.

« Oui c'est ça ! »

Je tournais maintenant autour de lui, mes mains passant occasionnellement sur ses épaules. Mes yeux étaient désormais fermés, les bruits extérieurs s'estompaient. Je pouvais désormais entendre le son de ma voix vibrer dans mon corps. J'avais oublié cette sensation magique, lorsque le monde autour de moi cessait d'exister, lorsque la technique du chant laissait place à l'émotion. Arizona m'inspirait. Et je me laissais emporter par ma muse.

«_ It's all about the times that you spend with me_. _When I was down and out, Hey-ey_ »

J'ouvrais les yeux à nouveau. James, Pete le guitariste Zac le pianiste et Iam le bassite me regardaient désormais, bouche bée. Leur yeux étaient écarquillés et leur expression figée.

« Callie, tu nous fait pareil ce soir ! »

* * *

« Hey relax, Callie, imagine toi dans le studio, comme en repet', ils ne sont pas là pour juger de ta voix, ils sont là pour juger les vêtements de Runway »

« Oui mais bon…ça me stresse quand même… Aie !»

« Désolée mais si vous arrêtiez de bouger» me dit la maquilleuse, qui posait le peigne sur la table puis appliqua quelques touches de blush sur mes joues.

« Ouais...relax…donc bon si je me souviens bien on commence par You Should Know, ensuite Dark Doo Wop, I Can't Help It, Dancing On My Own et enfin One Out Of Two c'est ça ? Après je sais pour la suite… »

« Presque sauf que c'est I Can't Help It à la fin… »

« Et voilà je me trompe tout le temps ! » Je levai les bras en l'air puis les posais violemment sur la table. La maquilleuse soupira encore une fois, mon geste ayant fait déborder le fard à paupières.

James se leva de sa chaise, puis posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Callie on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais tu as assuré aujourd'hui et je suis sûr que tu vas assurer tout à l'heure, donc s'il te plaît aie confiance en toi, tu as une voix magnifique, tu es magnifique, laisse toi aller, oublie les gens et laisse ton émotion te guider »

Il me sourit une dernière fois puis sortit de la loge.

« Mouais laisse ton émotion te guider, il est gentil lui… » Marmonnais-je.

Mais mes doutes furent soudain coupés de court par hoquet de surprise.

« Oh sweet gaga Callie tu chantes ce soir ?! »

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour constater que cette voix appartenait à Nigel.

Je laissais échapper un léger soupir et souriait faiblement, le trac trahissant les rapides vas et viens de mon pied gauche.

« Um...Oui…Beaucoup de monde est au courant ? »

Nigel fit signe à la maquilleuse de nous laisser un moment en privé puis s'asseyait sur la chaise d'à côté.

« Mmmh…Oui, pratiquement tout le monde » Me dit-il avec le sourire.

Je cachais alors mon visage dans mes mains et soufflais pour la énième fois.

« Callie tout va bien se passer, crois-moi, sinon James Garrett ne t'aurait pas choisie » Me rassura-t-il.

Je relevai alors ma tête, observai un instant ma réflexion dans le miroir puis fis face à Nigel.

« Nigel…ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis stressée… »

Nigel fronça les sourcils à ma réponse.

« Ah bon ? Eh bien alors qu'est-ce qui te stresse ? »

Je soupirais et bus une gorgée d'eau.

« Arizona sera là… »

« Oh. C'est une bonne chose non ? »

Je me levais précipitamment puis arpentais la loge de gauche à droite.

« Une bonne chose ?! Mais c'est horrible ! Horrible Nigel ! Et si elle trouve que je chante mal ? Non non je ne peux pas…et puis Mark…il faut que je lui parle…Oh la la je me suis mise dans une merde ! ? Entiendes ? ! Estoy en la mierda hacia la cabeza !»

« Arrête de marcher si vite, je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! »

« ¡En la mierda, si estoy en la mierda profunda!"

"Arrête de parler espagnol et écoute moi !"

Nigel me saisit par les épaules et m'assit sur une des chaises de la loge.

« Callie, ce soir tu chantes, tu oublies Arizona. Mais après tu dois me promettre quelque chose. »

Je relevais la tête et croisait son regard.

« Tu dois rompre avec Mark »

* * *

_Everybody wants to gets our heads_

_Beetween high and the low_

_C'est la vie de Chateau_

Les mannequins défilaient d'un pas contrôlé sur large podium blanc de Runway. Des photographes et journalistes prenaient des notes, éblouissaient de leurs flashs, surexcités tandis que Miranda chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Emily. Celle-ci acquiesça, puis s'éclipsa dans la foule.

Je sentis alors une main dans mon épaule.

« Ca va bientôt être à nous. » Me chuchota James.

Je soufflais encore une fois, le battement de mon cœur commençait à s'enflammer à cause du trac. J'avais une soudaine envie de courir et de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

J'entendis alors les applaudissements. Puis un noir.

« Allez c'est à nous et n'oublie pas Callie relax ! Allez venez les gars »

Tout le monde s'échangea une brève accolade avant de monter sur scène.

Le noir fit place à la lumière, et je pouvais désormais apercevoir clairement la forte audience dans la salle. Zac commença les premières notes de synthé et les choristes commencèrent les premières vocalises.

Je devais alors chanter lorsque James commençait à la batterie mais la panique me prit de court…Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Les mannequins commençaient à défiler et la musique continuait, Pete improvisa une intro à la guitare, ses yeux écarquillés, me pressant de commencer.

Je soufflais alors un bon coup. Soudain je captai le regard de deux yeux bleus dans l'audience. Elle me regardait intensément, mélange de surprise, adoration et envie. Puis elle me sourit. _Oh ce sourire. _Elle hocha la tête puis continuait de sourire. Je soufflais encore une dernière fois, saisis mon micro et fermais les yeux.

_It ain't the fancy things that you give to me_

_Even though you know I ain't mad at that_

_It's all about the times that you spend with me_

_When I was down and out, Hey-ey_

J'ouvris les yeux. Arizona m'écoutait et me regardait intensément, ses yeux bleus devenus subitement plus sombres. Je souriais alors, un plan se formait dans mon esprit. Arizona m'inspirait et je décidais de jouer un peu avec elle, ce qui était absolument légitime après l'extraordinaire morsure dans le cou que celle-ci m'avait infligée.

_And even know I couldn't get you everything_

_You ain't the type to be mad at that,_

_Cuz all you want to do is give your love to me,_

_And baby I love you back, Hey-ey_

Je me laissais alors emporter par mon émotion, comme disait James. Ma voix résonnait dans mon corps et je retrouvais un élan d'assurance. Je jouais alors avec mon audience, et réalisais que j'aimais ça, tout en jetant subtilement de longs regards à Arizona.

_You should know that I love you_

_You should know that I care for you baby_

Je balançais mes hanches de gauche à droite au rythme funky de la guitare et envoyais mon plus beau sourire en direction d'Arizona. L'intéressée n'osait plus bouger maintenant, sa bouche formait un oh de surprise d'où ne s'échappait aucun son. Mon sourire ne fit que s'agrandir devant cette vision et je décidais de continuer à la torturer gentiment.

_You should know that I want you_

_You should know by the way that I stare_

J'avais pleinement conscience de l'équivocité des paroles : moi-même je les ressentais envers Arizona. Je continuais alors de chanter, mettant dans les paroles toute mon énergie et ma passion. Pendant ce temps, je ne quittais pas des yeux Arizona, qui, elle non plus, semblée captivée par mon regard. Les mannequins continuaient de défiler, les photographes et journalistes s'affairaient, quelques stars concentraient leur attention sur moi. Cependant je ne les entendais pas. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, entendre, ressentir, c'était ce regard bleu intense et magnifique. Je me perdais dans ce regard, Arizona m'emmenait quelque part, dans un autre univers et tout cela avec un simple regard.

Puis sortant de ma rêverie, je brisais le contact et m'approchais de la foule avec mon micro. Mes yeux étaient clos mais en réalité, je jubilais intérieurement. Finalement la chanson prit fin et quelques applaudissements se firent attendre. J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, captant à nouveau le regard d'Arizona qui applaudissait elle aussi, puis je commençais à chanter de nouveau.

* * *

« Callie ! T'as tout déchiré ! N'empêche qu'au début tu nous as fait une petite frayeur, j'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais pas chanter. »

James me prit dans ses bras puis me relâcha. Iam , Zac et Pete riaient à côté de lui.

« Merci James…Je suis désolée, le trac…c'était dur au début…d'ailleurs merci Pete de m'avoir couverte »

Pete sourit puis me fit un clin d'œil.

« T'inquiètes. C'est normal. »

« Bon en tout cas ça vous dit d'aller fêter ça ? Ca te dit Callie? » Demanda Zac.

« Merci c'est gentil mais je dois y aller les gars. En tout cas merci beaucoup…de m'avoir fait revivre ça…c'était super… »

James me tapota le dos puis me sourit.

« C'est normal…et si un jour tu veux chanter à nouveau, n'hésite pas à nous appeler ! »

Je fis mes au revoir à James, Zac et Pete puis quittais la loge. Dans le couloir, j'aperçus Nigel qui courait dans ma direction.

« Callie ! Callie ma chérie c'était top ! Même les mannequins ont adoré, ça les a boostés tu n'imagines même pas ! J'ai mon carnet qui est plein de commandes de pièces uniques, faites à la main ! Miranda est ravie ! »

« Wow…Vraiment ? »

Nigel était vraiment adorable : il sautillait désormais dans tous les sens, son enthousiasme rayonnait toute une pièce.

«Mais oui ! Tout le monde a adoré ! Ah Callie Callie… »

Je riais alors dans ses bras.

« Au fait as-tu parlé à Mark ? » Me demanda-il.

« Non, non je ne lui ai pas parlé…je ne l'ai pas croisé…um…pourtant il m'a dit qu'il viendrait au défilé. »

« Callie, il faut que tu lui dise, tu ne peux plus continuer à lui mentir. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de lui faire du mal. Mais Mark est quelqu'un de bien, il a le droit de connaître la vérité. »

« Ok. Je…vais lui parler promis »

« Bien. Et au pire appelle-moi après si ca va pas d'accord ? »

« D'accord, merci »

Je m'éloignais à présent de Nigel et décidais de monter au dernier étage de l'entreprise. Arrivée au 64ème étage, je me dirigeais en direction de l'escalier en fer qui menait directement au toit. Je m'agrippais aux rampes glacées puis montait en silence. J'ouvrais la porte massive puis la refermais derrière moi. Aussitôt refermée, la fraîcheur de la nuit new-yorkaise frappa mes joues. Je resserrais mon blazer plus près de mon corps et m'asseyais sur un rebord du toit.

La sensation de vertige me prit de court lorsque je me penchais pour observer de haut la 5ème Avenue. La vue était incroyable. Les taxis jaunes déferlaient le long de la rue, la vitesse à laquelle ils passaient illuminait la rue. Les néons des magasins éclairaient eux aussi la rue même si les clients n'étaient plus là. La foule, elle, se concentrait en un immense amas. Les visages des passants n'étaient plus perceptibles, de si haut. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes semblaient si petits de si haut.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne resterais pas là. Tu pourrais tomber »

Je souriais et continuais d'observer silencieusement le vide. Mes cheveux mouvaient à la force du vent. Je fermais les yeux et la fraicheur de la nuit caresser mes joues.

« Je te trouve très belle de nuit. »

Je tournais alors légèrement la tête et croisait son regard. Ses cheveux blonds s'entrelaçaient dans l'air, ses yeux toujours aussi bleus et intenses. Mon regard se posa quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. Roses, belles, délicates. Je me demandais désormais ce que je ressentirai si je posais mes lèvres impatientes à nouveau sur les siennes. Je me souvenais encore de la sensation mais hélas aussitôt elle était repartie. Le baiser dans le bar était très furtif et cela me frustrais davantage.

Finalement je détachais mes yeux de ses lèvres. Elle avait remarqué ce regard, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par ce regard et l'air frais de New-York.

Je brisais le silence.

« Arizona, je vais rompre avec Mark »

Elle parut surprise puis confuse.

« Calliope…je...um…je suis désolée, je passe pour la méchante du coup. Et je te force à briser ton couple à cause de moi…Je n'aurais jamais du te mettre autant la pression, comme ça… »

Elle se leva précipitamment. Je lui saisis le poignet et l'obligeai à s'assoir en face de moi.

« Arizona, écoute-moi. Je vais rompre avec Mark parce que j'en ai marre de lui mentir, de mentir à moi-même et à toi. »

Je pris une pause et observais le vide, en silence. Arizona attendait, patiemment à côté de moi que je poursuive. Je soufflais un bon coup et me préparais à prononcer les mots que j'avais tant redoutés. Je lui saisis délicatement ses mains et l'obligeai à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« La vérité Arizona, c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne cesse de penser à toi. Tu es partout tout simplement…et…c'est dur tu sais… de se concentrer, toute la journée, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'être avec toi, seulement toi. »

Arizona laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise puis parut confuse.

« Je…um…Calliope…je ne pensais pas que…je ne sais pas qu'un jour tu voudrais de moi…Je veux dire, tu as un job super, un petit-ami simple, gentil et moi…je ne suis juste qu'une trentenaire accro à son boulot, qui enchaîne les coups d'un soir, qui voit à peine sa famille et qui pleure le soir la mort de son frère avec un verre de bourbon…Je ne te mérite pas…loin de là… »

Ses yeux bleus semblaient tristes à la mention de son frère. _J'ignorais complètement qu'elle avait un frère…_ Une larme coula sur sa joue droite et je m'empressais de l'essuyer de mon pouce.

« Arizona, regarde-moi »

Mes mains tremblantes saisirent ses joues pales. Ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes.

« Tu es beaucoup plus que ça…J'ai envie d'être avec toi, de te connaître…Tu me fais rire, tu m'inspires, tu me pousses à me dépasser…Si j'ai réussi à chanter ce soir, c'est grâce à toi. »

Elle continuait de m'observer puis se leva. Elle se pencha sur la rambarde et ferma les yeux. Je me levais à mon tour et fermais les yeux.

Le son de sa voix brisa le silence.

« Tu le veux vraiment ? Tu sais que je suis une femme Calliope. Comment réagirais tes amis ? Ta famille ? Mark a tellement plus à t'offrir… »

J'ouvrais subitement les yeux.

« Non c'est faux, tu as beaucoup plus à m'offrir et le fait que tu sois une femme m'importe. Je veux être avec toi, c'est que ce qui compte. On s'en fout des autres, si mes amis et ma famille ne m'acceptent pas, c'est leur problème. Quand on aime une personne, on l'accepte, quelque soient ses choix. Tant que je suis avec toi, je peux tout affronter.»

Arizona ouvrit ses yeux à son tour. Elle se tournait désormais vers moi, les larmes tombant sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle pleurait désormais, ses grands yeux bleus tristes et ses joues roses mouillées par les larmes.

« Vraiment. »

Je m'avançais près d'elle puis la prit dans mes bras, la serrant contre mon cœur. Ses bras fins vinrent s'envelopper autour de mon cou. Je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux, un mélange d'amande douce et de vanille. J'aurais voulu prononcer ces mots à ce moment là, mais il était encore trop tôt et je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

Finalement, elle releva la tête mais garda ses bras pales et délicats autour de mon cou.

« Tu vas le faire vraiment ? » me demanda-elle

« Quoi ? »

« Rompre avec Mark… »

Je baissais alors la tête et poussais une mèche blonde derrière son oreille gauche.

« Oui je vais le faire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai envie d'être avec toi Arizona. »

Elle releva alors la tête, son expression sérieuse et son regard pénétrant. Puis elle posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue. Je frissonnais à ce simple contact, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérant à chaque fois que sa main caressait ma joue. Soudain, elle plaça son autre main sur ma joue droite et relevait légèrement sa tête. Son visage n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres du mien et j'avais soudainement du mal à respirer. Elle me regarda, une dernière fois, dans les yeux, les siens bleus, intenses et profonds.

Puis elle déplaça son regard vers mes lèvres. Mon cœur fit un raté et mes joues devenaient brulantes. Mon corps se raidissait et Arizona semblait sentir mon appréhension.

Finalement elle rapprocha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, son souffle effleurant mon visage.

« Détends-toi Calliope »

Je clignais des yeux, bêtement puis hochais la tête silencieusement. C'était comme si cette proximité m'avais ôté de mon habilité de parler. Se penchant à nouveau, elle effleura ses lèvres contre les miennes puis y déposa un baiser très furtif qui était bizarrement tendre et doux. Cela dupait la passion qui frémissait entre nos deux corps, si proches l'uns de l'autre.

Elle s'écarta à nouveau pour me regarder dans les yeux, la passion et l'intensité de son regard ne faisant rien pour ralentir les battements furieux de mon cœur. Puis elle se pencha à nouveau et déposa un autre baiser.

Puis un autre.

Ses mains encerclaient maintenant mon cou. Ses baisers devenaient plus appuyés et je répondais à son contact, bougeant mes mains pour les placer sur ses hanches.

« Tes lèvres sont tellement douces » Murmurais-je doucement.

Elle sourit contre mes lèvres puis soudain elle déplaça le bout de sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure avant de la sucer dans sa bouche.

J'étais complètement stupéfaite, mes mains resserrant leur emprise sur ses hanches.

Relâchant ma lèvre, elle se pencha à nouveau pour me regarder dans les yeux. Puis elle se pencha vers mes lèvres encore une fois et nous commencèrent à nous embrasser, lentement. Ses bras se resserraient autour de mon cou. Je sentis alors sa langue effleurer la mienne.

N'y tenant plus, je m'emparais de sa langue et resserrais l'emprise de mes mains sur ses hanches. Une vague d'excitation parcourut mon corps à la sensation de sa langue caressant la mienne.

L'ambiance changea subitement. Les baisers tendres et doux laissaient place à un duel endiablé où nos langues s'entremêlaient impatiemment, ses mains s'agrippant à mes boucles et les miennes caressant désormais ses fesses.

J'entendis Arizona gémir au contact.

Mes mains tremblaient, les siennes aussi je crois. Mon cœur s'emballait et le rythme de nos langues s'accélérait encore.

Finalement elle se détacha doucement de mes lèvres puis reprit son souffle.

Cependant elle me saisit par mon blazer et attira cette fois-ci violemment ma bouche contre la sienne. J'étais complètement stupéfaite par son geste. Sa langue retrouvait la mienne, le rythme cette fois-ci plus lent et engageant nos lèvres dans un long baiser langoureux.

Je gémissais à mon tour, la sensation de sa langue chaude contre la mienne provoqua en moi une nouvelle vague d'excitation.

La chaleur de nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre faisait oublier à chacune la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ses mains serrèrent leur emprise sur mon blazer. Son action eut pour effet de rapprocher encore plus son corps contre le mien, ses cuisses désormais entre mes jambes.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir, là, tout de suite, et je me demandais à présent comment mon cœur pouvait supporter une si forte décharge.

Ses cheveux blonds titillaient mes joues à présent, son odeur délicieuse envahissait mes sens tandis qu'elle penchait sa tête sur le côté, sa langue emportant la mienne dans un vas et viens passionné et voluptueux. Je remontais mes mains et caressais ses hanches de façon circulaire.

Finalement, je m'éloignais de sa bouche, complètement désorientée, ma vision floutée.

Mes mains étaient toujours posées sur ses hanches et ses mains autour de mon cou. Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits. Je compris alors que j'avais détruit toutes mes limites, ce baiser interdit les ayant brisées.

Plus de retour en arrière possible.

Bonnes ou mauvaises, les conséquences arriveraient. Bon ou mauvais, ce soir là, dans la fraîcheur new-yorkaise, mon destin était lié à cette nuit et à ce baiser. Car oui, maintenant, il fallait faire face à la réalité, bien plus dure qu'il n'y paraissait…

On dit souvent que la vie se détermine par l'enchaînement d'événements tels qu'ils seraient fixés irrévocablement à l'avance, quoi que nous fassions : le destin. Mais on dit aussi que la vie est le résultat d'actions indépendantes, qui se rencontrent et qui engendrent des conséquences : le hasard.

Mais parfois, il difficile d'affirmer que nos actions seraient déjà déterminées dans un dessin précis ou qu'elles ne se produiraient seulement par hasard.

Car un instant peut faire basculer notre vie.

Et je savais dorénavant que ce baiser n'était ni prévisible, ni le fruit du hasard.

_**I lit a match in Vienna tonight**_

_**It caused a fire in New York**_

_**Where is my self-control?**_

_**You gotta learn to be thankful**_

_**For the things that you have**_

_**Now bathe my idle soul in**_

_**Desire**_

_**Taken by force**_

_**Twisted fate**_

_**Well, what weighs more**_

_**Down on your plate**_

_**A ton of love**_

_**A ton of hate**_

_**We're waiting for**_

_**A chance of**_

_**Desire**_

* * *

**A Ton Of Love des Editors**

**Et la chanson du défilé Château de Housse de Racket**

**La chanson chantée par Callie: You Should Know de Breakbot.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et la scène caliente entre Arizona et Callie aussi ;) Mais attention, les choses ne risquent pas d'être toutes roses pour longtemps et peut-être que nos deux héroïnes auraient du être plus discrètes... La suite, au prochain chapitre...**


End file.
